AIDE MOI A VIVRE
by Candyshy
Summary: Il y a de multiples moments : des douloureux, des heureux, Lily le sait bien... Une rencontre, une jeune femme blessée par son passé, un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû rencontrer... Cependant pas si simple quand l'une d'elle est très connue. Rpattz
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**De vous lire, cela m'a donné envie d'essayer d'écrire à mon tour une histoire, c'est aujourd'hui que je me lance,**

**après avoir écrit un petit OS, je tente d'écrire fiction ... Et puis comme on dit : le ridicule ne tue pas … Et croyez moi, ça, j'en suis la preuve …**

**Je dépose sous vos yeux mon récit, j'attends des critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, des idées, des sentiments, vos avis.**

**Je tiens quand même à prévenir que certains passages seront certainement difficiles à lire, vous êtes avertis.**

**Egalement risque de LEMON … mais pas pour tout de suite !**

**Un grand merci à ma lilou, Virginie067 pour leur aide.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Une jeune femme,

… Lily, …. 27 ans …

Un passé lourd, …Un présent difficile, …Et un futur des plus indécis.

Un ami, Une rencontre, …Un tournant dans une vie, ….

… Amitié, … Amour….

… Désir, …Sentiments, …

… Mais aussi la violence, les larmes, la tristesse.

* * *

**Bon ceci n'est que le prologue, comme on dit une mise en bouche**

**Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps avant de poster le chapitre 1 ...**

**Laissez un petit mot pour signaler votre passage c'est la petit bulle tout en bas !****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou coucou,**

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction, je pense poster un chapitre par semaine**

**pour l'instant j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais cela va fondre comme neige au soleil, je bloque un peu sur le chapitre ou je suis mais bon,cela va se débloquer lol**

**Merci à Virginie067 et Lilou pour leur aide et vos review**

**ainsi qu'à nina88 pour sa review**

**alors je vous retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : **

Depuis combien de temps étais-je avachie sur ce canapé ? C'était une excellente question. Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, une grande envie de rien et encore moins que rien.

La tristesse et le désespoir, j'avais l'impression que c'était ça ma vie, j'avais largement le temps, sur ce divan, d'avoir le cerveau en ébullition, tant de chose, le traversait … mon passé, mon présent mais visualiser mon avenir …c'est comme s'il … n'y en avait pas.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? N'avais-je pas encore assez souffert, j'avais envie de disparaître.

L'appartement était morne seulement le bruit de la télé - d'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas ce qu'il pouvait bien défiler dessus - moi assise avec mon plaid sur les jambes, et l'album photo de ma vie passée devant les yeux.

Je le feuilletais depuis un petit moment, revivant les images de mon passé.

Je tournais les pages, en les survolant, mon enfance heureuse …

Oh … cette photo, une famille … la mienne … mon père, ma mère et moi.

Mon père faisait parti de l'armée, haut gradé et ma mère, elle, s'occupait de sa fille et de son époux, mon enfance était faite de pleins de déménagements, de multiples pays, de changement d'école ou parfois des cours particuliers cela m'avait permis de découvrir durant toutes ces années des peuples et des cultures, différentes, et d'apprendre plusieurs langues, de rencontrer des gens très attachants mais à chaque fois, il fallait partir.

Sur cette photo, nous étions en Afrique, un coin sublime avec des gens formidables.

Je tournais la page, celle-ci datait de quelques années plus tard, à New York, ma mère en avait eu marre de toujours bouger, j'avais 16 ans sur cette photo, ma mère et moi étions dans un parc, elle paraissait si triste, ne supportant plus les absences répétés de mon père, d'être séparée de lui.

Une autre photo, qui elle me fit sourire, moi, le jour de la remise des diplômes du lycée, entourée de mes parents et des amis de l'époque. Prête à partir pour l'université, mille fois décidée, ce moment où l'on sait ce que l'on va tenter dans la vie, que l'on va conquérir le monde.

Une photo du campus universitaire la semaine avant la rentrée, plutôt calme et le jour de la rentrée qui grouillait de monde, c'était il y a neuf ans … j'avais dû changer mes plans après le lycée, mon choix était fait depuis bien longtemps, COLUMBIA, ils avaient un cursus artistique très prometteur, j'étais passionnée par la photographie et le dessin depuis toujours.

Hors mon père, ne l'entendait pas du même avis que moi, et ne voulant pas le décevoir - son jugement, son accord, son regard sur moi, comptait plus que tout - … donc … j'avais choisi le droit. Il était ravi bien entendu, se moquant de ce que je désirais par-dessus tout. J'avais pris des options supplémentaires pour suivre les cours qui me passionnaient.

Mes parents s'étaient séparés, quand lorsque je suis entrée à l'université, ma mère ne supportant plus vivre seule, quittait le pays pour retournée vivre en France, son pays d'origine.

Je fermais l'album photo, car même cela me rendait triste. Il avait régenté ma vie mais aujourd'hui, cela m'étais bien égal, j'aurais voulu qu'ils soient là. Que d'années étaient derrière ces images.

Les larmes commençaient à arriver, je les avais repoussé car j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, la tornade arrivait.

**- Salut, Salut ! il y a personne dans cet appartement … Lily …**

**- Coucou Sacha, dis****-****je lascivement, bien sûr que je suis là, où veux-tu que je sois ! **

**- Je me suis dit comme un idiot que tu aurais bougé tes fesses du canapé, pris une grande décision, et essayé de TROUVER UN TRAVAIL PAR EXEMPLE,** me dit il en me hurlant au creux de l'oreille.

**- Oui, demain !**

**- Bon et bien fais ce que tu veux, j'abandonne ! me dit****-****il exaspéré, j'en peux plus de te voir comme ça, tu es pathétique, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, du boulot, si quelqu'un peu en trouver un c'est bien toi.**

Je fis une grimace des moins convaincue. Je le voyais s'activer autour de moi et le passé revint.

Les évènements de ma vie c'était enchainé en rafale, et m'avait englouti aujourd'hui, j'avais toujours combattu même le plus difficile, heureusement j'avais Sacha, mais là, je n'y arrivais plus.

On s'était connu pendant nos études à Columbia, les deux inséparables comme on nous appelait, il m'avait rejoint en France, j'avais quitté le pays, à la fin de mes études, suite à des évènements qui en avaient décidé autrement … un passé que j'essayais ardemment d'oublier mais j'y avais retrouvé ma mère.

C'était là, où j'étais encore aujourd'hui, à Paris et je partageais un appartement en plein milieu du 16ème arrondissement parisien avec Sacha Flemming, mon meilleur ami, journaliste dans un magasine de mode pour une grande société américaine mondialement connue, responsable de l'agence parisienne.

On avait chacun trouvé un travail dans la capitale, j'étais avocat en droit international dans une firme américaine et là aussi ça avait mal tourné, voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui j'étais sur ce canapé.

J'avais été licenciée, j'avais gravi les échelons, j'y étais rentrée à 24 ans, cela faisait 3 ans que je travaillais d'arrache-pied, ne comptant que sur mon travail mais suite à plusieurs malversations des associés, le cabinet a dû licencier du personnel étant dans une mauvaise passe, dû au décès de mes parents, je fus moins présente et concentré dans mon travail en première ligne des éjections.

Il y a 8 mois, ils se s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture. Ils s'aimaient trop pour rester loin l'un de l'autre, j'en avais été ravie. Je crois qu'ils étaient même, retombés amoureux comme au premier jour. Comment ? Quand ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, … ils souriaient à chaque fois que je leur posais la question … deux gamins amoureux.

Mais un soir pendant un séjour de mon père à Paris, en rentrant d'une soirée, ils avaient eu un accident de voiture, je les avais perdu, ce fût très difficile de continuer à vivre.

**- Bon je pars me préparer, William vient me chercher, on va acheter les valises pour … LE VOYAGE… et après un dîner en amoureux. Tu n'as plus que ce soir pour te décider, viens avec nous, tu vas voir cela te fera le plus grand bien, tes dernières vacances remontent à l'antiquité.**

**- Amusez-vous bien.** dis-je le moins enjoué possible.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, m'embrassa sur le front et sortit.

La porte claqua à nouveau.

Je l'agaçais prodigieusement, je savais que je pourrais retrouver du travail rapidement mais en avais-je vraiment la force ? L'envie ? C'était peut-être le moment des décisions ? Cela n'était-il pas un signe afin de changer mon avenir ? Ce tournant n'est il n'était-il pas bénéfique ?

Beaucoup de questions sans réponse, mes parents ne seraient-ils pas déçus. Enfin je tournais en rond.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Sacha …. Je souris en pensant à lui, mon rayon de soleil …

Sacha, on avait le même âge, mais pas mentalement, il avait carrément oublié de grandir, sauf dans son travail où il excellait, il était intelligent, attentionné, coléreux, excentrique, bien bâti, brun les cheveux ébouriffés, c'était son style « fashion victime » comme il me disait souvent, les yeux vert, enfin beau à se damner… mais… homosexuel incontesté.

Je passais donc la soirée devant mon écran de télé avec un plateau repas presque pas entamé.

**- Tu n'as toujours pas bougé,** entendis-je derrière moi.

**- Tu m'as fait peur …, idiot ! Alors ta soirée fut intéressante avec ton Apollon ! …**

William, la nouvelle conquête de Sacha et je ne savais pas pourquoi avec celui là cela durait dure un peu plus qu'avec les autres, Sacha disait souvent qu'il fallait faire comme la garde robe, la renouveler souvent… je n'étais pas une grande « fan » de William, notre entente n'était pas des plus cordiale mais Sacha avait le béguin alors je faisais bonne figure.

**- OUI TRES …** me dit-il en appuyant sur chaque lettre. **Bon écoute…. Il faut qu'on parle !**

Cela ne laissais rien présager de bon, je me redressais de mon canapé et m'assis en tailleur pour l'écouter.

**- Je ****pars demain et je m'inquiète pour toi, tu dois te ressaisir !**

**- Je sais laisse-moi du temps … **

C'est vrai, Sacha partait aux Etats-Unis pour le boulot et aussi quelques petites vacances, pour 3 MOIS… et William était de la fête, quelle idée, cela faisait à peine un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Sacha allait affreusement me manquer, le départ était pour demain. Je croyais que mon moral n'était pas près de passer au beau fixe.

**- Cela**** fait deux mois que tu es avachie dans ce canapé, je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça, alors tu bouges tes fesses, tu prépares ta valise et tu pars avec moi … **

**- Mais …Je ne sais pas … trois MOIS …**

**- De ****toute façon tu ne fais rien de plus ici, du travail, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas pour demain, donc viens … **

**- Mais …** ( mon temps de réflexion était moins long) **je n'ai pas de billet …**

**- Euh, … Disons … Bon pour information William, c'est l'histoire ancienne.**

**- Quoi ! … Mais … Que c'est-il passé ?**

**- Divergence d'opinions ! Voilà****tout …. De toute façon, je crois que tu ne l'appréciais pas des masses …**

Des fois, ne rien dire était aussi bien. Je souriais comme réponse et le serrais dans mes bras, je venais d'accepter sa demande.

Le lendemain avec ma mine de déterrée, je filais dans la salle de bains et Sacha était déjà là en train de se brosser les dents.

Je l'embrassais tendrement sur la joue.

**- Salut …. !**Lui dis-je, je n'étais pas trop du matin.

**- Salut mon chou,** bafouilla-t-il, lui par contre toujours en grande forme, **pas très bien dormi, à ce que je vois …..** en aillant cracher son dentifrice dans le lavabo. **C'est le stress des vacances …**

**- Non, encore un cauchemar, rien de grave …**

**- Je croyais que tu n'en faisais plus !**

**- Depuis que ….** Je ne finis pas ma phrase, il avait compris …. **Ils sont venus me rendre des visites fréquentes.**

**- Tu ne me l'as pas dit ! **

Je haussais les épaules en guise de réponse, signe que la conversation était terminée.

**- Je te prépare le petit déjeuner, …. Finis de te préparer, bon sinon, tu as la journée pour préparer tes valises, tout doit être devant l'entrée, pour 19h30, compris ….**

Petit déjeuner jovial, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi souriante, il était tellement excité que l'on parte ensemble aux Etats-Unis mais mes déplacements dans ce pays ont été des plus rare depuis la fin de mes études.

Sacha partit au travail, pour sa dernière journée, donner les dernières directives.

Pendant ce temps, je m'affairais donc aux préparatifs de mes valises. Pas très malin de partir à la dernière minute, on était sûr d'oublier quelque chose, je fis mon armoire pour trier les vêtements adéquats.

Sacha avait débuté sa valise, il y avait déjà une quinzaine de jours, maniaque et surchargé de fringues comme il était, c'est sûr que la tache n'était pas aisé.

Mais comment mettre trois mois de vêtements dans deux valises, qui soit dit en passant avaient l'air vraiment trop petites.

La journée défila rapidement, cela m'évita de trop cogiter. Sacha rentra vers 17h30, vérifia sa valise une dernière fois et puis vint tourner autour des miennes, jeta quelques vêtements sur le lit.

**- Non pas ça … Ni ça … Mais … Ca va pas la tête !**

**- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?**

**- Je**** trie les horreurs que tu veux amener …**

**- C'est ****toi, qui m'as offert ça, je te signale !**

Il prit un pull, entre le jaune, le orange et le vert enfin difficile à décrire mais je l'aimais beaucoup

**- Ouh là, je devais être dans une très mauvaise période, ma chérie …. Et puis de toute façon on pourra acheter des nouveautés là- bas … Des boutiques y en a, à profusion.**

Je décidais de le laisser faire et m'assis sur le rebord de mon lit, le regardant en souriant.

**- Au lieu de me regarder, je sais que je suis divin, as-tu pensé à ton passeport ?**

**- Près à embarquer mon capitaine ! Je ne suis pas complètement idiote !**

**- Parfait**** tu n'es pas encore trop lobotomisé par ta sècheresse canapé !**

**- Garce !**

**- De ****rien ma chérie, à ton service … Allez****c'est parti … LOS ANGELES on arrive …**

La clef tourna dans la serrure de notre appartement et le taxi nous attendait en bas de l'immeuble.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, enregistrement, contrôle passagers, embarquement, tout cela sans grand discours, à part les monologues de Sacha et puis décollage, il est 22h00.

Durant le vol, je fis semblant de dormir en écoutant mon mp3, Sacha bouquinait « ses supers magasines», enfin seulement lui était convaincu de cela, afin de suivre toute l'actualité « people ».

Los Angeles, aéroport de LAX, on avait fini par dormir durant le trajet, il était 7h00 du matin, nous récupérions nos bagages ensuite taxi et puis …

Sacha avait tout prévu, nous devions loger dans la maison d'une de ses amies, qui était partie en reportage à l'étranger et qui ne devait pas être de retour dans l'immédiat.

Elle logeait à Santa Monica, nous arrivâmes à l'adresse, Sacha souriait en me regardant.

Je ne voyais qu'un grand mur de clôture en béton sur toute la longueur de la route, avec un grand portail en bois, qui coulissât à notre arrivée.

Je me tournais vers Sacha qui avait une télécommande en main, le taxi avança sur une route qui montait légèrement, avec de la végétation de part et d'autre.

Puis nous stoppâmes devant une splendide maison moderne, à étage, toute blanche avec de multiples vitrages, une porte d'entrée largement assez grande, Sacha et moi passions alignés avec nos valises.

Attenant à la maison sur la droite, un garage sur surdimensionné avec deux entrées.

Sacha continuait à me dévisager, j'étais époustouflée, je lui souris, Sacha paya le taxi. Nous prîmes nos bagages et on entra dans cette demeure. Si la voix me manquait à l'extérieur, c'était sans compter sur l'intérieur.

Une grande entrée, j'étais figée à cet endroit, dominant de 2 marches, un salon démesuré, sur la gauche, un bureau fermant avec de grandes portes coulissantes en verre, à droite une partie nuit, je supposais.

Je m'avançais dans le salon, en face de moi, des baies coulissantes sur toute la longueur, donnant sur une terrasse surplombant l'océan, à gauche une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, un escalier métallique.

Je montais à l'étage 2 chambres, celle de notre hôte et Sacha prit celle attenante, avec chacune un dressing et une salle d'eau privative, une salle de gym, oui carrément.

Pour ma part, ma chambre se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, une chambre donnant accès sur la terrasse, avec également un dressing et une salle de bains - douche et baignoire immense - le nirvana. Je m'installais tranquillement avec un large sourire, comment en serait- il autrement. ?

**- Ma chérie, où es****-****tu ? **

**- Sur la terrasse, la vue est sublime.**

Là encore, je fus surprise, la terrasse, …. pas du tout … mais du tout … petite, une piscine avec jacuzzi, une cuisine extérieure, des transats, un ponton donnant sur une plage, à perte de vue.

**- Je t'avais dit que ça te ferait du bien de t'éloigner … Et de te dépayser …. **

**- Je suis au paradis …**

**- Que dirais-tu d'une balade, on est reposé et puis on dormira mieux ce soir ?**

**- Je prends une douche et je te rejoins en bas … Je****m'arrêtais, … **

**- Encore merci, tu es un amour.**

Je le serrai fort contre moi.

**- Je sais, je suis irremplaçable …**

Nous partîmes marcher le long de la plage, admirer les magnifiques villas, certaines appartenant à à des stars, la plage était complètement privée, seul les résidents y avaient accès.

D'après mon guide, des gens voulaient toujours essayer de rentrer, pouvoir apercevoir des célébrités.

Je souris en regardant Sacha, il avait mis un immense chapeau avec ses immondes lunettes de soleil qui lui dévoraient tout le visage, impossible de savoir qui était dessous.

Après la marche dans le sable, un taxi nous déposa, pour visiter, les rues, les magasins, cela nous prit une grande partie de la journée avec une halte dans un fast-food, rentrer dans la culture locale était primordial.

Nous rentrâmes, en retraversant la plage, je vis plusieurs personnes regroupées sur une terrasse de villa, je regardais un peu curieuse. ET là, je vis, un homme nous regardant passer, je ne pus décrocher mes yeux de lui et lui ne se gêna pas pour nous regarder avec insistance.

**- Je crois que c'est toi qu'il regarde comme ça,** ricana Sacha

**- Quoi ? Mais non, …. Il**** doit se demander ce que l'on fait là, si l'on n'est pas des intrus essayant de les approcher.**

Sacha recommença à ricaner, je ne compris absolument pas pourquoi.

**- Tu le connais ….** Demandais- je.

**- Non … pas du tout… **

Enfin, je le trouvais bizarre enfin bref …

Cette première journée fût très relaxante, il avait eu raison de m'obliger à faire ce voyage.

Nous étions à Los Angeles depuis 3 semaines maintenant, je commençais à prendre mes repaires, et à retrouver le sourire et la joie de vivre, faut dire que l'endroit où nous étions y était pour beaucoup … ainsi que mon ami.

Je n'avais pas fait grand-chose durant ces courtes semaines, relaxation, bronzage, nager dans cette superbe piscine, détente dans le jacuzzi enfin rien de vraiment trop fatiguant …

Mon esprit avait arrêté de penser au passé, les journées s'écoulaient tranquillement, j'étais plus apaisée, sauf la nuit mais cela allait surement s'arrêter aussi.

Sacha devait reprendre le travail, ces vacances étaient finies.

Hier soir il avait un rendez-vous pour le boulot, je n'avais pas posé de questions et aujourd'hui, il interviewait des acteurs, qui faisait la promotion d'un nouveau film enfin je n'avais pas tout écouté.

Les soirées allaient commencer, les sorties, les restaurants, les galas de charités, les avant-premières … il adorait ça, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, faire la fête, draguer …. Plus si affinité.

Il voulait m'y traîner, à toutes sans exceptions, pour m'exprimer comme lui, … c'était inratable … mais cela ne m'enchantait pas, la foule, l'alcool, … et puis j'étais bien sur ma plage.

**- Alors ****que vas-tu faire de ta journée ? … Lily …Tu**** m'écoutes …**

Sacha me sortit de mon rêve enfin de mon passé. Je repris contenance, laisse le passé derrière toi me dis-je…

Je lui répondis

**- D'abord**** un petit décrassage musculaire, ensuite une bonne douche et je pense partir me balader et qui sait, peut être, dessiner et refaire de la photo.**

**- Ouah, tu reprends tes loisirs ! Mais ****je vois que ton moral revient au beau fixe, je suis ravi.**

**- C'est ****grâce à toi, je t'aime****.**

**- Moi aussi, Darling ! ( il se leva en hâte ), je vais être à la bourre … bisous ma puce à tout à l'heure.**

Je courais au bord de l'eau, les vagues finissant sur mes baskets …Je repensais à mon passé, puis une balle tomba devant mes pieds, je m'arrêtais et me penchais pour la récupérer. Au moment où je me baissais pour la ramasser, j'entendis …

**- NON … arrêtes-toi !**

Trop tard, quelque chose vint me percuter, je chutais sur mes fesses quand une vague s'éclata sur moi.

Je hurlais de suite, sans trop savoir ce qui m'était arrivée.

Je vis deux pieds devant moi, je passais ma main sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux pour enlever l'eau.

**- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention …**

Je fulminais, complètement trempée, je levais la tête et vis une main tendue, et au bout, un homme se retenant de rire, à côté de lui, un immense chien, la langue pendante et la balle à ses pieds, c'est cette horreur qui m'avait projeté dans l'eau …

**- Veuillez excuser, TWIST, il est un peu foufou … et sa balle est un vrai trésor pour lui**…

**- Vous n'avez qu'à le mettre en laisse … S'il ****ne sait pas se tenir, … Votre ****chien est une calamité…** Répondis- je dans une colère noire, toujours assise dans l'eau … lui sa main tendue … TWIST me regardant comme s'il se marrait.

**- Laissez moi vous aider, … et TWIST n'est pas mon chien mais celui d'un ami****.**

**- Non pas la peine … Je****suis assez grande pour me lever …Et je me fous qu'il soit à vous ou au pape.**

Je finis par me remettre sur les pieds, je m'écartais de l'eau, lui avait toujours son sourire en coin. J'allais l'étrangler mais je fis une pause et me souvins de l'avoir déjà vu, c'était l'homme de la terrasse le jour de mon arrivée, il était encore plus beau de près, il était châtain les cheveux tout en bataille, les yeux vert, pas trop grand, un corps sublime et son sourire.

Un malaise me prit. Mais j'étais tellement en colère …Je commençais à partir.

**- Je**** suis encore désolé de ce désagrément …J'espère que nous nous reverrons dans d'autres circonstances.**

**- Et bien pas moi !** lui lançais je, déjà loin.

* * *

**Tremble comme une feuille, j'attends vos avis et impressions**

**à très vite pour la suite**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les gens,**

**Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Je tiens à remercier : JasperWife, Virginie067, SoSweetySoCrazy, nini88, puce31, pour vos reviews ... c'est très gentil.**

**Merci à Virginie067 pour ces corrections.**

**N'oublie pas cette fic est rated M : peu avoir des scènes pas agréables, petit rappel lol**

**On se croise en bas ...**

**Bon je vous tiens pas la jambe plus longtemps**

**

* * *

**

Je pris une douche, m'allongeais sur mon lit, je n'avais vraiment pas été des plus agréables, je me mis à rire me revoyant dans l'eau. Je n'allais pas râler toute la journée, pour une si petite broutille et puis l'eau n'était pas si mauvaise.

Je dus finir par m'endormir.

**FLASHBACK**

Nous étions à l'université, l'année était presque finie, nos examens étaient terminés. Nous allions faire notre entrée dans la vie professionnelle.

Je n'étais pas ce que l'on peut appeler une grande fêtarde mais durant tout notre cursus, Sacha m'entraînait dans de nombreuses sorties, nous avions passés des années inoubliables.

Cette fois –ci, je voulais décompresser et bien évidemment, Sacha était plus que partant pour fêter la fin de nos études, notre diplôme et nos 24 ans, tout en même temps.

Une des fraternités du campus, qui avait une grande baraque avec piscine organisait une grande soirée, un cadre superbe, à boire à volonté, de la musique, des jeunes filles et des jeunes hommes à profusion.

Tenue décontractée de rigueur, avec option maillot de bains et serviettes de plage. Je portais un chemisier blanc avec un short, idem pour Sacha.

La soirée battait son plein, nous avions retrouvé des amis, Sacha draguait à tout va et je discutais avec Derek et sa petite amie Claire, ils étaient avec moi en cours, nous étions très souvent tous les quatre.

Claire arriva et entraîna Derek dans une danse des plus chaudes.

Je souriais en les regardant faire quand je vis un garçon qui me regardait, je lui souris, Bryan, on se croisait souvent sur le campus, nous avions vaguement discuté ensemble à plusieurs reprises mais sans plus.

Il s'approchait, plutôt bel homme, blond, des yeux bleus, joli corps, le gars qui sait qu'il plaît.

**- Salut Elisabeth**

**- Salut Bryan … Tu peux m'appeler Lily, tout le monde le fait …**

**- Je peux te proposer un verre …**

**- Ce sera … Une Margarita, **lui donnais-je comme réponse.

**- J'y cours … Ne disparaît pas, je reviens …**

Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de garçon dans ma vie, pas que je ne me faisais pas draguer par des mecs, mais j'avais plutôt eu des relations longues, … Seulement deux garçons en avaient fait partis, Kévin et Alex.

L'un que j'avais connu au lycée avec qui j'étais restée plus de trois ans, il fut mon premier, après le lycée il était parti dans une université de la côté Ouest et l'éloignement n'avait pas arrangé notre relation, nous avions décidé de rompre d'un commun accord.

Le second, plusieurs mois après Kevin, ce fut également une longue relation, de plus d'un an, mais, « Monsieur » avait préféré reprendre sa liberté pour pouvoir convoler de filles en filles.

Depuis le désert, la relation avec Alex m'avait affecté car j'étais amoureuse de lui, j'étais célibataire depuis 6 mois.

Sacha m'avait dit qu'il fallait se remettre en selle, cette soirée tombait, plus, que bien, elle allait me faciliter la tache.

Je revins à la réalité en voyant Bryan revenir avec nos boissons. Je regardais par côté sur le côté, Sacha avait disparu, sûrement envolé avec une conquête.

Nous discutâmes, un long moment, il n'y avait pas du tout de malaise entre nous, il me plaisait bien et je crois que je ne le laissais pas indifférent.

**- Ta boisson ne te plaît pas …**

**- Si, si ….**

Je n'avais même pas entamé le verre, notre discussion m'ayant accaparé. Je bus une gorgée, puis une seconde.

Quand je baissais mon verre, il s'approcha, m'embrassa, puis s'arrêta comme pour me demander mon autorisation, je l'embrassais à mon tour. Il m'enlaça, me caressa le bras en reposant de nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes, c'était électrisant. Mais j'eus un moment de recul, cela n'allait-il pas trop vite ? Il me sourit se redressant, comprenant mon hésitation.

J'étais stupide, ce fut moi, cette fois qui m'approcha, passant ma main derrière sa nuque et posais ma bouche sur la sienne, l'embrassant tendrement, il reposa ses mains sur mes hanches, doucement.

**- Cela te dit, si on s'éclipse de cette soirée … ne me regarde pas intriguée … je veux juste être avec toi, c'est toi qui mène la danse, je ne ferai rien sans ton approbation.**

Nouvelle hésitation.

**- Laisse tomber … On est bien ici aussi … **trancha-t-il.

Il me reprit dans ses bras, je tournais la tête et vis des gens nous regarder.

**- Bon d'accord, si je suis la chef,** souris-je.

**- On ne part pas longtemps si tu veux. De toute façon, je te ramène dans pas trop longtemps, je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longuement, j'ai des invités** me dit il en riant.

**- C'est ma confrérie qui organise cette soirée, disons que l'on va faire une petite promenade.**

J'acquiesçais, finis mon verre, nous partîmes ensemble, on rentra dans la maison.

**- Je croyais que tu avais parlé de promenade …** lui dis-je en le suivant

**- Juste un saut par ma chambre, pour te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser, allongé tous les deux sur mon lit, rien de plus …. Promis,** me tendant sa main. Je lui fis confiance, on monta l'escalier, je faillis rater une marche, la tête me tournait, ma vision se troublait, je ne compris pas pourquoi.

**- Je crois, que ça ne va pas trop bien**

**- Que t'arrive-t-il ?** demanda-t-il soucieux

**- Je ne sais pas, la tête me tourne … **

**- Attends, tu fais un malaise sûrement … on est presque arrivé … tu vas t'asseoir sur mon lit et je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau.**

On entra et j'eus beaucoup de mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre, il m'aida, et m'allongea sur le lit.

Il ferma la porte de la chambre, … à clef … il alluma la lumière. J'essayais en vain de me lever, mes muscles ne me répondaient plus, comme prisonnière de mon propre corps, je somnolais presque, la panique s'empara de moi.

Il s'avança vers le lit, se plaça au dessus de moi, aucun son ne put sortir de ma bouche, je revins à moi, de paniquée je passais, à terrifiée, commençant à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait mais ne voulant pas non plus y croire.

Son regard changea, il ricana, les larmes commençaient à couler le long de mon visage.

**- Ne pleure pas … Je vais prendre mon temps …Tu vas adorer. **

**- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je fais ça… Je n'ai pas trop mis de substance dans ton verre pour que tu sois quand même relativement consciente.**

**- Tu ne te serais pas donné à moi ce soir et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre pour t'avoir, cela fait un moment que je t'observe, je ne peux plus patienter. Sens comme tu m'excites…** son corps contre le mien, je sentis son sexe en érection contre le bas de mon ventre.

Les larmes ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, j'essayais de bouger, de me débattre, de fuir … Mais impossible, aucune partie de mon corps ne m'obéissait.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Mon réveil fut plutôt brutal, j'étais en sueur, perdue, encore effrayée. Il fallait me reprendre, cela ne pouvait pas revenir, pas maintenant, c'était loin. Je restais un moment le regard dans le vide, la respiration saccadée tout cela comme si c'était aujourd'hui.

Les larmes aux yeux, je les ravalais difficilement secouant la tête, comme pour tout chasser.

Je me levais et décidais donc de partir à l'assaut des boutiques.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer, je m'activais pour que mes pensées noires s'éloignent. Je fis les boutiques, comme boulimique de l'achat.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, fouillant dans mon sac, **« Mais où il est passé, bordel »,** ceci toujours pour moi-même, … je finis par le trouver, difficilement vu le nombre de paquets dans mes bras.

**- Oui, Sacha, que t'arrive-t-il ?**

**- Que fais-tu de beau, la belle ?**

**- Je fais du shopping … Attends, …** je regardais ma montre, **à quand même …, depuis trois heures, mes bras ne peuvent plus rien porter donc je vais rentrer.**

**- Et bien, y en a qui ont de la chance, pendant que d'autres triment.**

**- Mais tu as l'air de très bonne humeur, … Je t'ai refilé ma colère**

**- Ah ! Et pourquoi étais-tu en colère ?**

**- Oh … Je te raconterai plus tard. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?**

J'étais plus qu'encombrée et voulais abréger au plus vite la discussion, pouvoir lancer tous ces paquets sur mon lit.

**- J'ai une pause, après mes deux premières interviews. Alors on peut déjeuner ensemble, une voiture passe te chercher dans 15 minutes et t'amène au studio. **

**- Ensuite tu viens avec moi au rendez-vous. Tu verras l'acteur est à tomber. Je suis humble, je veux t'en faire profiter, dernière chose amène ton appareil, je veux faire quelques clichés.**

Je le laissais parler sans l'interrompre.

**- Je vois que tu as tout prévu que puis-je dire pour objecter ?**

**- Rien bien évidemment !**

Je levais les yeux au ciel et souris.

**- Ok à toute, la bise !**

**- Bisous, Darling … Et oh, attends, vu que tu as fait des achats, profites-en pour te faire belle.**

**- T'as qu'à dire que je m'habille comme un sac et que je te fais honte ! **

**- Rrrhhh ( raclement de gorge ), non … pas toujours …**

**- SACHA !**

**- Allez, chérie active****.**

Et il raccrocha, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Je courus dans les allées pour attraper un taxi, au moment où l'un d'eux s'arrêta, pour que je puisse monter, une personne me passa devant.

Alors là, pas question, je le bousculais, mes paquets tombèrent, il fit volte face.

« **Ah non pas encore !** » m'écriais-je pour moi même … Le gars de la plage.

**- Encore vous,** lâchais-je.

**- Tiens que le monde est petit, attendez, je vais vous aider à les ramasser.**

Je lui souris, plutôt une grimace.

**- Désolé **me dit il, passant la main dans ses cheveux, **mais je suis pressé, je dois rentrer à la villa pour ensuite, courir à un rendez-vous en ville****.**

**- Mais je m'en fous, j'étais là avant vous… Et puis, vous ne savez faire que ça, ETRE DESOLE ?**

On se releva en même temps, chacun, quelques uns de mes paquets dans les bras.

**- Personne ne vous a jamais dit que vous avez un caractère de … ?**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Effectivement, je ne fus pas très sympathique lors de nos deux rencontres, je décidais donc de mettre de l'eau dans mon vin.

**- Je n'ai pas été très polie,** … cela me raclait la gorge quand même, **excusez-moi, mais je suis également pressée et cela fait deux fois que notre rencontre n'est pas très … « Agréable ».**

**- Alors pour repartir sur de bonne base, partageons le taxi, je rentre, si cela vous convient ? Vous allez à votre domicile?**

**- Comment savez****-****vous que je rentre d'abord.**

**- Avec tous vos paquets ?**

Je ne répondis pas de suite.

**- D'accord partageons le trajet,** répondis je. « **Au point ou j'en suis »,** formulais-je en Français.

**- Pardon,** me répliqua-t-il.

**- Non rien****.**

**- Vous êtes française ?**

**- Bon, … Vous allez vous décider, je n'ai toute la journée moi,** hurla le chauffeur.

Nous étions toujours debout la portière ouverte avec nos paquets dans les bras.

Chacun monta d'un côté, on se regarda une fois à l'intérieur, un peu gêné. Le taxi démarra.

**- Je vous repose la question, vous êtes française ?**

**- Oui, et non, je vis en France, on va plutôt dire la double nationalité, la maison de la plage est à une amie.**

**- Je suis également quelques jours chez mon ami, il est absent et je garde les lieux. Je suis encore navré, pour tous les désagréments que je vous ai causés. **

**- Je sais ce n'est pas grave, je suis une râleuse invétérée, c'est dans les gênes.** Lui dis-je en souriant, cette fois agréablement.

Il me sourit en retour et je me sentis mal à l'aise, je détournais le regard. Lui me fixait avec insistance, je rougis. Je risquais un autre coup d'œil, ses yeux étaient toujours sur moi mais me voyant il détourna son regard.

Maintenant que j'avais pris le temps de le regarder, il était très beau, séduisant, un regard à vous bouleverser, d'ailleurs cela était en train de m'arriver. Mon cerveau, toute fois, se mit à réfléchir.

Une impression de l'avoir déjà vu en dehors des deux fois à la plage me chagrinait, je cherchais dans ma mémoire._ « __**Attends un peu**__ »_, ce que j'étais une grosse « conne », mais biensûr, _« __**tu es complètement à la masse ma pauvre fille**__ »_, mon cerveau me trouvait des insultes à profusion.

Son visage me signifiait quelque chose parce que je l'avais déjà vu … « TOUT LE MONDE DEVAIT L'AVOIR VU, et RECONNU » sauf moi évidemment. Si Sacha était là, il me bafferait.

Sa visage me disait quelque chose car il était souvent, très souvent sur des magasines, « **espèce de crétine** », enfin c'est … C'est … Un ACTEUR, un mannequin enfin un truc du genre.

**- Y a un problème** **?** m'interrogea-t- il en se penchant vers moi.

**- Non pas du tout, pourquoi il y aurait un souci !** répondis-je avec un sourire crispé. « **Hein pauvre cloche** », je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction, en essayant d'être discrète, raté, il me fixait, et me sourit, je lui rendis mais des plus embarrassée. « **Trouve quelque chose à dire** ».

**- Rrrggg, **petit raclement**, je tenais également encore à m'excuser, je n'ai pas été très courtoise et je ne vous avais pas reconnu, j'en suis navrée.**

Un éclair traversa son regard.

**- Pourquoi si vous m'aviez reconnu, vous ne m'auriez pas insulté.**

**- Euh …**

**- Vous faites souvent un revirement de situation avec les gens, ou seulement à ceux**** qui sont connus, sûrement pour faire la groupie.**

Mais comment il osait, pour qui il se prenait. ? Et voilà à vouloir être aimable.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant ma maison. Et la colère reprit le dessus, « et oui j'étais comme ça »

**- Mais pour qui tu te prends, je te fais des excuses et tu me traites de groupies !**

**- Les excuses parce que je suis connu c'est vraiment nul.**

**- Laisse tomber, et vas te faire foutre, **lui criais-je, je tendis l'argent au taxi, pris mes paquets et descendis du taxi.

**- Attendez un peu …** M'apostropha t il.

Mais le chauffeur, lui dit que cela n'allait pas recommencer qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire, et il démarra.

Je jetais mes paquets sur mon lit, et me préparais à grande vitesse, continuant à ruminer, « SES »mots.

Il n'avait peut être pas eu tort, je m'étais un peu excusée car il est célèbre, que je l'avais reconnu enfin les excuses avaient été faite une première fois savoir qui il était, et puis merde, fait c**** !

De toute façon ce n'était pas grave, je ne dirais rien à Sacha et puis au diable, son nom, ça ne me revenait vraiment pas, faut dire aussi que ma plus grande cure de télévision, fut pendant ma période chômage sur mon canapé et je n'étais pas toujours à 100 % dans ce que je regardais. Mais je l'avais remarqué sur les magasines, avec Sacha, il y en avait partout dans l'appartement.

J'entrais dans le restaurant, et je me dirigeais vers Sacha.

**- Alors ta journée ?** me questionna Sacha en m'embrassant.

**- Rien à signaler,** mentis- je, **le footing, le shopping et maintenant TOI !**

**- Allez, on va déjeuner ! mon prochain rendez-vous a encore du retard, l'acteur a décalé et il nous invite à une soirée, vendredi soir, pour se faire pardonner de tous ces changements.**

**- Ça ne me dit rien, ta soirée !**

**- Arrête de faire ta triste, tu viens en un point c'est tout.**

Et que répondre encore une fois, à un Sacha, des plus déterminé ?

Une fois installé, les rafraîchissements devant nous, Sacha prit la parole avec beaucoup de sérieux, il commençait à m'inquiéter.

**- J'ai vu Justin, …. Il s'arrêta, me fixant … hier soir ! Sacha détestait passer par 4 chemins pour parler.**

**- Quoi ? A ton rendez-vous ? Justin est revenu vivre à Los Angeles ? Et tu l'as vu ? Et tu vas bien ? Et qu'as-tu fais ? Vous vous êtes parlé ? Mais …**

**- Stop, avec toutes tes questions, laisse-moi te raconter.**

Il me raconta l'histoire, je me tus jusqu'à la fin.

Justin avait été le grand amour de Sacha, y à quelques années, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis bien longtemps, je pensais même qu'il l'évitait, la rencontre avait du être un choc pour chacun, car les sentiments existaient encore cela n'était pas difficile à comprendre, vu la tête que faisait mon ami en ce moment.

J'avais bien connu Justin, nous étions bien tous les trois, on s'entendait parfaitement, j'étais convaincue qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble sauf eux, qui avaient chacun tout gâchés.

Son résumé était, qu'ils avaient vaguement parlé, de la pluie et du beau temps. Justin vit maintenant sur Los Angeles mais est souvent sur Vancouver. Rien de vraiment intéressant.

**- Mais tu vas lui téléphoner ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas souffrir une nouvelle fois.**

**- Mais tu l'aimes, il t'aime alors où est le problème ?**

Justin n'avait jamais voulu divulguer son homosexualité, leur histoire était devenue compliquée et Sacha en avait eu marre de mentir et de se cacher. Il lui avait demandé de choisir, Justin avait préféré partir.

Cette période avait été très difficile pour Sacha.

Sacha resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, sûrement.

**- Bon allez, on doit y aller la star ne va pas nous attendre.**

**- Notre conversation est loin d'être fini, mon cher.**

Il se leva, partit régler l'addition, il me sourit, m'embrassa et nous prenions la direction le du studio.

Arrivé devant, des fans étaient agglutinés devant l'entrée, on réussit tout de même à se faufiler.

On rentra dans une loge. Un homme était en train de choisir des vêtements dans une armoire, il était de dos à nous.

**- Bonjour Robert !**

**- Bonjour Sacha, comment vas-tu, depuis tout ce temps ? La vie française te convient elle ? **lança- t-il en se retournant.

Mais j'étais maudite_, « __**non pas lui, s'il vous plaît**__ »_, ce n'était pas possible enfin c'était même impossible, mais trois fois dans la même journée. _« __**Attends**__, arrêt dans ma petite tête. »_

Sacha le connaît, il m'avait répondu sur la plage, ne pas le connaître le jour de notre arrivée. Pourquoi ?

**- Voici mon amie et elle sera la photographe aujourd'hui, Lily. Lily, voici Robert Pattinson, il tourne actuellement un film romantique, il a joué dans …**

**- Pas la peine de faire les présentations, je crois qu'elle sait qui je suis,** coupa-t- il sans un sourire.

**- Ah bon, … Cela m'étonne de toi ma chérie … **ses yeux passait de Robert à moi, **mais … vous vous connaissez ?**

Je pris les devants.

**- Juste une brève rencontre, rien de vraiment intéressant.**

Robert me fusilla du regard et je lui rendis bien.

**- Mais …** bafouilla Sacha.

**- Bon nous commençons,** dis- je pour changer de sujet.

Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés, je pris place en retrait pour pouvoir, bouger et prendre des clichés.

J'étais frustrée, en colère et … Triste aussi.

Mais pourquoi, cette sensation ? Je le regardais et lui me fixait, il était vraiment très beau, je rougis à cet instant._ « __**Mais arrêtes, tu es puérile ma pauvre fille, et en plus, je crois que la guerre est déclarée entre vous.**_ » Je secouais la tête, Sacha me jeta un coup d'œil, il devait se demander ce qu'il m'arrivait.

L'interview touchait à sa fin, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme, comment le décrire ?

Petit, chauve, rond, arrogant, fit son entrée, je fus surprise, il ne me regarda même pas, ne me salua pas, passa juste à côté de moi sans me voir.

**- Bonjour Sacha, … Robert tout se passe bien ? Vous faut- il quelque chose ?**

**- Ça se passe relativement bien, Jeff****.**

**- Relativement, y a un problème ?**

Robert me regarda un bref instant.

**- Non aucun, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il faudrait donner à Sacha, des clichés du film, des photos de la promotion, et quoi déjà ?**

**- Oui, une pile d'information à mettre dans mon article,** conclut Sacha

**- Viens avec moi, je vais te donner cela, tout de suite, je dois m'absenter après,** dit le petit homme chauve

Il sortit sans rien me dire, Sacha me dit qu'il revenait que je n'avais qu'à l'attendre là. Je restais planté, là, la bouche à moitié ouverte, je pivotais pour faire face à « Monsieur Pattinson ».

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, venez me dire ce que vous en penser en me laissant une petite review ...**

**On se revoie la semaine prochaine, bonne semaine à toutes !**

**Byz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à vous tous,**

**me voilà déjà en retard pour poster, mais qu'elle vit ... désolée ce devait être mardi .. oups !**

**alors voici donc le nouveau chapitre, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont mis en favoris et m'ont laissé des reviews c'est gentil de votre part, ça motive ..**

**Gwen2907, lili71, puce31, SoSweetySoCrazy, nini88, et un grand merci comme d'habitude à Virginie067 pour sa correction, et Lilou**

**en anonyme : Audrey mais pas si anonyme que ça lol**

**On se retrouve en bas, juste une petite chose à vous dire, bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Je restais plantée là, la bouche à moitié ouverte, je pivotais pour faire face à « Monsieur Pattinson ».

**- Vous voulez boire quelque chose, me demanda-t-il poliment.**

**- Un RHUM !**

**- Pardon !**

**- Non, rien, merci !**

**- Alors vous êtes photographe, vous débutez, cela vous permet d'approcher les stars comme ça.**

J'écarquillais les yeux et vis rouge.

**- Oh maintenant, ça suffit, **criais-je.** Je ne suis pas photographe, on appelle ça, un loisir, et un dépannage pour mon meilleur ami… Ensuite je ne suis pas une « groupie », les stars, les « people », les célébrités, je m'en tamponne ... Votre nom, je m'en souvenais même pas, les excuses ont été faites avant d'ailleurs et puis de quel droit me prenez vous de haut.**

**- Mais …**

**- Ne me coupez pas la parole ! Redescendez sur terre, que vous soyez acteur, je m'en fous, je vous aurez hurlez dessus quand même****.**

**- La preuve ! **me coupa-t-il, en souriant

**- Je voulais seulement être polie et mes explications se sont un peu embrouiller quand vous m'avez fixé dans le taxi,** finis-je en baissant le ton.

Sacha fit irruption dans la pièce, et me regarda ahuri.

**- Mais que se passe-t-il ? On t'entend crier jusqu'au fond du couloir****.**

**- Rien ne t'inquiète pas,** intervint Robert. **Une explication très enjouée sur la Photographie****.**

Bien évidemment, il ne le crut pas un instant, me mitrailla du regard au passage, remercia notre hôte, me prit par le bras pour me sortir.

**- Attendez, n'oubliez pas ma petite soirée sur la plage, vous êtes mes invités. J'insiste, s'il vous plait, cela me ferait très plaisir,** dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Encore là, je rougis et je lui souris timidement.

**- C'est d'accord, nous viendrons, à plus tard.**

**- A très vite,** répondit-il

Dans le taxi, Sacha ne parla pas, je tentais une approche.

**- Tu veux les photos pour quand ? je dois les travailler sur mon ordinateur, je pourrais les avoir prêtes pour la semaine prochaine.**

Il ne répondit pas, il était furax.

**- Tu pourrais répondre au moins.**

**- Lily, que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Rien, il te l'a dit.**

**- Ne me prends pas pour …. Une pomme, je sais bien que son histoire est fausse****.**

Attention c'est moi qui allais prendre la foudre maintenant

**- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. **

**- Expliquer quoi ? Que tu détestes tous les acteurs, les hommes … et qu'à chaque fois, tu te fais un malin plaisir de leur crier dessus ?**

**- Mais non … Enfin des fois … Mais là, je t'assure qu'il y a un petit souci antérieur****.**

**- Raconte, je suis très attentif à ce que tu vas bien pouvoir me trouver****.**

Je lui racontais toute l'histoire sans rien omettre, son regard changea au fil de mon histoire.

Et la seule chose qu'il me dit.

**- J'aurais trop voulu te voir les fesses dans l'eau, ridicule devant lui et le chien, cela devait payer.**

Je lui assénais une petite tape.

**- Je suis désolée, vraiment, ne m'en veux pas, je suis comme ça. Mais au fait, sur la plage, tu l'avais reconnu ?**

**- Je ne t'en veux pas, oublions, je l'avais reconnu effectivement mais lui ne m'aurait pas reconnu avec mon chapeau.**

**- Super l'explication !**

**- Et pourtant … Bon … on doit trouver des tenues pour la soirée.**

**- C'est dans trois jours …. Et puis je crois que je vais rester à la maison, j'en ai assez fait.**

**- Mais faut faire de l'essayage pour être sublime. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas rougis quand il t'a souri ?**

**- Juste pour être poli et me rattraper de mes bourdes.**

**- Ouais ouais …**

La veille de « LA » soirée, comme l'appelait Sacha, nous avions improvisé notre soirée sur la terrasse avec un excellent repas livré par un super traiteur, ni Sacha, ni moi n'étions de bons cuisiniers, cocktail à base de Rhum, musique, transat.

Allongés sur nos chaises longues, ne comptant plus le nombre de cocktail avalé, on papotait.

Sujet numéro 1, Justin bien entendu, je n'allais pas laisser passer l'occasion de tirer les vers du nez de mon ami et lui me le rendis bien avec le sujet numéro 2 Robert.

Ma tête tournait et voulait s'envoler de mon corps. Conclusion de notre discussion, Justin lui manquait et Robert, que dire, j'avais été odieuse.

**- Demain tu vas pouvoir faire amende honorable !**

**- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi, de faire de beaux rêves et toi demain ça va être dur au boulot. **Rappelais-je**.**

**- J'ai pris la journée…Ma chérie, je crois que tu es pêtée.**

**- Je le crois également … mais je ne suis pas la seule****.**

Il manqua d'équilibre en se levant, je me mis à rire, lui me poussa, nous partîmes en titubant dans ma chambre, tombant sur mon lit en même temps et on s'endormit dès la première seconde.

Le réveil fut moins agréable que la soirée, mais aucun rêve ne vint me perturber, vu mon taux d'alcoolémie, cela y était peut être pour quelque chose.

Ma tête jouait la 5eme symphonie et mon estomac la Traviata, j'ouvris un œil et vit Sacha affalé à mes côtés.

Cela nous arrivait souvent de dormir ensemble, de toute façon je ne craignais rien, mais lui peut-être, je voulus rire de ma blague mais un écho horrible se fit dans mon crâne.

**- Réveilles-toi, …Oh, réveilles-toi ….. la moitié de la journée vient de passer.**

**- Hein … Quoi ? Fiches-moi la paix, je dors.**

**- Il est 13h.**

**- Déjà,** dit-il la tête sous l'oreiller.

**- C'est la dernière fois que c'est toi qui prépare les cocktails.**

**- Entièrement d'accord !** sa voix étouffée sous l'oreiller.

On se leva très péniblement, le moteur était au ralenti, un petit déjeuner sans parole, la douche, une tenue des plus décontracté et on travailla chacun de notre côté, lui à son article moi sur les photos.

J'avais plusieurs prises, j'en éliminais la moitié, une sensation bizarre me parcouru le corps en regardant ces clichés de Robert, un frisson à travers le dos, il était vraiment très beau, sans conteste.

Sacha vient me distraire, je lui montrais les portraits choisis, il valida, je fis quelques retouches. Puis je décidais d'aller faire un footing avant la soirée, une fois prête je passais devant Sacha.

**- Tu viens avec moi, je vais courir …**

**- Mais elle est folle, … Tu veux ma mort ! Du sport, … Ce mot n'est absolument pas dans mon vocabulaire**

Et je quittais mon ami, qui était affalé au soleil sur sa chaise longue, son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil sur le visage.

Je courus pendant 1 heure et revins tranquillement.

Sacha s'afférait dans sa chambre à choisir sa tenue, râlant devant la glace, je pris ma douche, réapparus dans ma chambre.

Sur mon lit était étendue une robe à bustier blanche, froissée au niveau de la poitrine, se resserrant dessous, puis partant plutôt fluide, s'arrêtant aux genoux, elle était sublime, les chaussures argentés à talons avec deux lanières horizontales.

**- Sacha, tu peux venir, s'il****-****te****-****plaît ?**

**- J'arrive … deux secondes.**

Il entra le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Quoi ma chérie ? Comment trouves-tu ma tenue ?**

Il portait un pantalon gris clair avec une chemise prune brodée magnifique.

**- Elle est très bien, tu es à tomber, dommage que tu sois homo … mais revenons à « CA »! … Tu ne vas pas toujours décider de ce que je dois porter, j'ai passé l'âge.**

**- Ce n'est pas moi,** lâcha-t-il, tout fier de lui.

Je le dévisageais, les mains sur les hanches et aucune envie de rire.

**- Pourquoi tu mens ? Et où as-tu trouvé cette robe ?**

**- Je te dis que ce n'est pas moi et je ne mens pas. Attends-moi là, je reviens.**

Il revint avec un bouquet de fleur, une carte y était accrochée. Une superbe composition d'Orchidées, je pris la carte, et restais la bouche ouverte.

**- Alors …, **me dit- il plein de fierté.

**- Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas déjà lu …**

**- Pas du tout … Pour qui tu me prends ! … **tenta-t-il de me convaincre**, bon d'accord, je l'ai lu. Il a du te pardonner et adorer que tu lui cries dessus.**

**- Robert m'a envoyé cette robe, il dit qu'il ne voit que moi dedans et voudrait se faire pardonner pour son comportement.**

**- Oui, je sais chérie, je l'ai lu, n'oublie pas.**

Il partit de la chambre et je fixais la robe, il revint en arrière.

**- Bon tu l'enfiles, on n'a pas toute la nuit !**

**- Je ne peux pas …**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je te dis que je ne peux pas !**

**- J'ai entendu … Je ne suis pas sourd … Enfiles cette robe, tu ne comptes pas y aller nue ?**

**- Arrêtes, tes idioties. C'est pour moi qu'il l'a envoyé !**

**- Oui je sais, donc on fait quoi ? On met la jolie robe offerte et on va à la soirée !**

**- C'est plus fort que moi … Je … **

Rien que ce mot, me fit tressaillir.

**- Non … Robert est une personne bien, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète… même si je ne le connais pas très intimement, il veut juste se faire pardonner, rien de plus, alors arrêtes de toujours tout analyser et vit … Bon sang …**

**- Je ne fais pas exprès****. **répondis-je avec les larmes aux yeux.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

**- Je sais … Je sais très bien, ma puce … Essayes juste de prendre cela le plus naturellement du monde. Un homme t'offre une robe pour une soirée, il te trouve peut****-****être très belle et veut que tu sois la plus sublime. Il n'y a aucun mal là dedans et toi, tu peux t'amuser une soirée sans pour autant, perdre le contrôle.**

Je me repris et hochais la tête. Robert m'avait offert ce présent et je souris, je rougis même. «_**Bon ça va, on dirait une gamine**_».

Ses excuses étaient vraiment plus marquantes que les miennes, mon cœur fit un raté. Ce garçon ne me laissait pas indifférente.

Je décidais donc de me préparer, j'enfilais la robe, une coiffure assez décontractée, les cheveux lâchés sur les épaules, des petites boucles en diamant, un superbe cadeau que m'avait fait Sacha pour mon vingtième anniversaire, un bracelet, un de mes petits plaisirs, je décidais de ne pas mettre de collier, voulant laisser mon cou et mon buste à découvert, un maquillage assez discret et clair sur les paupières, le contour des yeux noirs pour relever le regard, un rouge à lèvres pastel.

Fin prête.

**- Bon tu as bientôt fini, la soirée sera terminée le temps qu'on arrive …Sors de cette chambre ou je viens te chercher.**

**- Ne râle pas, je sors …**

Je sortis lentement et je tournoyais sur moi-même pour lui montrer. « Je tournoyais » mais j'avais perdu l'esprit. Sacha ne dit rien et me regardais avec des yeux ronds.

**- Dis quelque chose, cela ne va pas c'est ça, je vais me changer.**

**- Ne bouges pas, tu es magnifique, en un mot, parfaite.**

**- Tu crois ? Je ne me sens pas à mon aise. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

**- Stop, ne commences pas à douter, tu as le droit de t'amuser, de profiter et d'être Belle.**

**- Arrête…**

**- Mais c'est vrai et puis je suis là, je ne te quitte pas de la soirée si c'est ça qui te fait peur.**

**- Merci**

**- La voiture attend … **

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, une peur s'empara de moi, pas que la soirée soit pleine de monde inconnu ou que les gens me regardent, non, que LUI me voit dans SON cadeau, seulement lui, si j'allais lui plaire.

**- Respire un bon coup****.**

**- J'essaye mais mes poumons sont obstrués****.**

**- Ne soit pas bête, ce n'est rien, tu t'en fous de ces gens****.**

Il sonna à l'entrée, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela.

**- Ce n'est pas les gens qui me terrorisent.**

Il pivota pour me regarder et la porte s'ouvrit. Il voulut me parler, j'emboîtais le pas au portier, nous entrâmes dans un grand living room, somptueux avec des canapés installés un peu partout dans la pièce, un bar en verre central avec des serveurs à plateau, la soirée avait l'air de battre son plein, et des invités, à n'en plus pouvoir.

Nous avançâmes près du bar, on nous servit du champagne, Sacha et moi trinquions, des personnes venaient le saluer, conversaient avec lui un moment, une demoiselle vint l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il leur avait manqué depuis tout ce temps.

**- Laisse****-****moi te présenter Kristen, voici mon amie Lily, qui partage ma vie parisienne****.**

**- Enchantée de vous rencontrer****.**

**- Egalement.** Elle me tourna le dos … et se mit à discuter avec Sacha, en m'ignorant complètement.

Enchantée, je n'étais plus si sure, je les laissais seul et partit explorer les lieux, je sortis par la grande baie donnant sur une immense piscine éclairée avec un bar extérieur encore remplis de convives, je continuais ma route vers le ponton donnant à la plage. Le calme revint, j'entendais la musique en fond, les gens discutant et rigolant.

Je soufflais un grand coup, je ne l'avais toujours pas vu, tant pis, il devait être bien occupé, en train de signer un contrat, flirter avec une invitée, se détendre dans une pièce reculée.

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi, je fis demi-tour rapidement, le souffle coupé.

Il était à quelques pas de moi, me regardant sans dire un mot. Je suffoquais mais respirais un grand coup. Il avança vers moi, un vertige me traversa, je posais ma main sur la rambarde.

**- Tu es … Je ne trouve pas les mots. Je me doutais que tu allais être divine mais à ce point là, les adjectifs me manquent.**

**- Merci,** le calme revenant. **C'est un cadeau merveilleux, il ne fallait pas mais je suis ravie que cela te plaise.**

**- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Puis, je te devais bien cela, je n'ai pas non plus était des plus courtois et galant, je devais me faire pardonner. Que dirais****-****tu, de repartir du début, et d'oublier tout ces mauvais pas.**

Il s'approcha encore. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il était encore plus beau ce soir, enfin si c'était possible, un jean délavé avec une chemise blanche, un peu transparente par-dessus son jean et une veste de costard noire, étourdissant.

**- Tu offres souvent des robes à des inconnues …**

**- C'est la première fois mais j'en suis ravie, tu es sublime. Je m'appelle Robert Pattinson.**

**- Elisabeth Stuart Matteson, je suis une amie de Sacha, et je suis enchantée de te rencontrer.**

**- Sacha se garde bien de me présenter ses jolies amies. Enchanté Elisabeth … Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez d'une grande beauté, votre toilette est époustouflante. On se fait la bise en France pour se dire « bonjour ». **

Un mélange de peur et t'attirance, me submergeait, seule sur ce ponton avec lui. Et puis je répondis.

**- Appelez-moi Lily … Et c'est exact, on se fait une bise sur chaque joue. **

Je lui souris timidement. Il se pencha vers moi, et déposa les baiser sur mes joues, je manquais de tomber, il m'attrapa par la taille.

**- Trop de champagne, sûrement, **mentis-je.

**- Cela doit être ça !** me dit- il en souriant

P*****, mais qu'il était beau. « _**Reprends-toi.**_ » Nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nous regardant.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, tout le monde se demande où tu es ?**

La voix du petit chauve retentit derrière lui. Il se tourna.

**- Je suis là, je discute, tu ne vois pas ?**

**- Tu as des invités je te rappelle, alors rentre !**

**- J'arrive dans 5 minutes.**

**- Rrrhhh**, se racla le petit chauve. Je lui aurais fait bouffer son raclement de gorge

**- J'ARRIVE, c'est ma soirée, je fais selon mon envie, que cela te plaise ou non.**

Il partit furibond.

**- Excuses-le, il est un peu envahissant dès fois. Où en étions-nous ?**

**- Je crois qu'il faut que tu rejoignes tes hôtes****.**

**- A vraiment ! On y va alors,** me tendant son bras.

**- Avances toi, je respire encore quelques minutes l'air frais****.**

**- Ok, ne me laisse pas trop longtemps seul avec tous ces gens, j'aimerai apprendre à te connaître.**

Il me quitta, se retourna avant de disparaître, en me gratifiant d'un superbe sourire, à se damner.

Je pris une profonde bouffée d'air pur. Que venait-il de se passer ? Quelques jours auparavant, on était près à s'étrangler et là, on flirtait, enfin c'est ce que j'ai supposé, un flirt.

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, un homme m'approchait, j'étais allée bien plus loin avec lui qu'avec bien des rendez-vous.

J'avais les yeux fermés, quand un raclement de gorge me sortit de mes rêves, le petit nabot chauve était devant moi.

**- Nous ne nous connaissons pas, je suis Jeff****.**

**- Je …**

**- Oui passons,** me coupa-t-il. **En fait je me fiche de qui vous êtes, une petite arriviste sûrement, voulant profiter de la notoriété de Robert, il n'a pas le temps pour cela, voyez-vous.**

J'allais lui rentrer dedans, quand ...

**- Il a déjà une petite amie … KRISTEN et lui sont très heureux, … Il n'a pas besoin de se retrouver dans un magasine avec des photos d'une fille d'un soir. Ne le prenez pas pour vous, directement, je gère au mieux ses intérêts. Maintenant excusez****-****moi des gens importants m'attendent.**

Il était déjà loin, je restais la bouche ouverte, blessée, …N'ayant pas réussi à rétorquer… Une petite amie, la fille de tout à l'heure, pourquoi cela m'affectait tant, les larmes me montaient, je me repris.

Comment j'avais pu être aussi naïve ? Je venais de me laisser attendrir par ce gars, cela faisait à peine, quelques jours que je le connaissais.

Je décidais de rentrer, la colère avait fait place à la tristesse, je n'avais rien à faire ici.

Je trouvais Sacha en grande discussion avec un jeune homme, ils étaient assez proche l'un de l'autre.

**- Que t'arrive****-****t****-****il ?**

**- Rien ne t'inquiète pas, sûrement le contre coup de l'apéritif de hier soir, je ne me sens pas bien.**

**- Mais tu as vu Robert ? Lui dire que tu pars ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ?**

Ma gorge se serra.

**- Oui bien sur je me suis excusé auprès de lui, il comprend …Et non, moi je rentre … Toi, tu restes, … Je vois que tu es en charmante compagnie.**

**- Toi aussi tu le trouves chou, je vais le croquer je crois, … Mais tu es sure ?**

**- Oui, certaine, amuses toi bien mais pas trop de folie****.**

**- Tu me connais ! **me gratifiant d'un superbe clin d'œil.

**- C'est bien pour cela que je te dis ça****.**

Je tournais la tête dans la pièce avant de sortir, pour quoi ? Aucune idée, le voir une dernière fois je pense, me faire un peu plus de mal. Je le vis, bras dessus dessous avec cette …. Lui ne me vit pas, les larmes revenaient, je sortis en hâte, demandant une voiture m'y engouffrant.

Une fois rentrée, direction le frigo, je pris la bouteille de champagne que Sacha avait acheté ce matin pour célébrer sa rencontre furtive avec Justin, vu que cela devait probablement le rendre triste. Il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, il préférait enfouir ce qui le blessait.

Je m'installais sur une chaise longue de la terrasse et bus ma première coupe d'un trait, puis une seconde, oups les bulles ne l'entendaient pas ainsi, je me servis la troisième mais la vidait plus lentement.

**- Le champagne n'était pas assez bon à ma soirée !**

Je sursautais, la peur au ventre, me retournant.

**- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur !**

**- Robert, mais que fais****-****tu là ? Comment es****-****tu entré ?** inquiétude dans ma voix

**- Je t'ai vu quitter les lieux, très rapidement. J'ai demandé à Sacha, il m'a dit que tu t'étais sentie mal. Je venais voir si tout aller bien, la porte n'était pas fermée, je me suis permis d'entrer.**

**- Et bien tu vois, c'est passé. Je me sens super bien, retournes à tes invités.**

**- Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

**- C'est la question de la soirée ? Que t'arrive-t-il ma pauvre Lily ?**

**- Ah ! Retour de ton côté fort sympathique, à ce que je vois …**

**- Oui, ne reste pas trop longtemps, c'est encore toi, qui vas en faire les frais ****!**

**- Je peux poser une question avant de partir ?**

Je ne répondis pas, il enchaîna.

**- Bon je la pose, pourquoi ce changement soudain ?**

Je me levais de ma chaise longue, me débattit avec ma robe, lui fit face.

**- Je n'aurais jamais du venir à cette fête, c'était débile, ce n'était nullement ma place. Maintenant tu as ta réponse, tu peux partir ****!**

**- Tu tiens tant que ça à me voir disparaître, je ne comprends plus rien ?**

**- Il n'y a pas toujours d'explications à tout.**

Il avait l'air peiné de ma réaction. Je gardais contenance.

**- Essaye au moins de m'en donner une, je croyais qu'on était reparti sur de bonne base !**

**- Tu t'es trompé. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, je te rendrais la robe, tu pourras la réutiliser, avec comment déjà ? Une de tes « groupies ».**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je me suis déjà excusé****.**

Son téléphone sonna. Il ne répondit pas puis une nouvelle sonnerie.

**- Je crois qu'on t'attend.**

**- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?**

**- Ce que je veux c'est être tranquille chez moi.**

**- Au revoir.** Cracha-t-il.

Je me laissais tomber sur le fauteuil, anéantie, j'étais nulle, je me détestais, la seule personne que je laissais entrer, me laminait en deux secondes.

De toute façon, même si cela avait eu un avenir, j'étais incapable de m'investir dans une relation, une fois les premiers rendez-vous passés quand cela devait prendre une direction plus sérieuse, je fuyais ou je gâchais tout, au moins, cette fois, y avait pas de début, ni de fin.

Mais ce type m'avait vraiment fait ressentir des choses enfouies depuis fort longtemps. Je m'en veux encore plus.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre, je sais pas s'ils vont arriver à s'entendre ...**

**Une chose à vous dire, je viens d'ouvrir un forum avec ma Lilou, sur les fictions, je vous mets le lien :**

**http[:]/addict-of-fanfic[.]1fr1.]net/**

**c'est un forum de fictions TWILIGHT ou autres ( toutes sont les bienvenues ), vous aimez AUTEURS ou LECTEURS de fictions, venez nous rejoindre, y en a pour tous les goûts de la fiction toute gentille et mimi, aux lemonssssssssss pour adultes !**

**Pensez à enlever les crochets !**

**Et hop, j'ai pas oublié quand même, une pitite review, please lol**

**Biz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà, j'espère que vous allez bien ? pour ma part ça peut aller, bientôt le week end enfin ...**

**Je poste avec un petit peu de retard c'set parce que je n'avance pas sur la fic et que je ne veux pas vous mettre et après vos faire attendre indéfiniment.**

**Bon on repart avec nos 2 gentils protagonistes, que vont ils encore inventé ... ou pas !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes, enfin il me semble, grondez moi si c'est pas le cas ...**

**donc merci à SoSweetySoCrazy, Audrey1950 ( qui du coup c'est créé un compte cool ), nini88, à puce et aussi ce qui m'ont mis en alerte.**

**Alors encore un merci à Virginie pour sa correction.**

**Bon finit le papotage, voici le chapitre ...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Même pas une heure plus tard, Sacha était rentré, me fusillant du regard.

**- T'as encore fait des tiennes ?**

**- Reste en dehors de ça ! **balbutiais-je toujours recroquevillé sur ma chaise longue.

**- Mais tu es ivre !**

**- Belle déduction mon cher Watson !**

**- Raconte-moi ce qui se passe ?**

**- Tout le monde veut que je lui parle, je ne veux pas discuter, laissez****-****moi seul, c'est compris.**

**- Je te laisse pour ce soir mais demain tu passes aux assises.**

**- Ouais c'est ça !**

La bouteille était finie, j'étais complètement saoule. Je me dirigeais donc vers ma chambre pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

Même avec l'alcool que je venais d'ingurgiter, cela ne me plongeais pas dans un sommeil profond, le cauchemar revint.

Encore et encore.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Toujours mon corps figé sur ce lit.

Bryan avait arraché mon chemisier, le jetant par-dessus lui. Il malaxait mes seins par-dessus mon soutien-gorge et les pressa. Il posa ses lèvres sur le miennes, me lécha, descendant dans mon cou, son autre main, descendant sur mon ventre puis défit mon short, il se détacha de moi, me déshabilla du peu qu'il me restait.

**- Oh putain que tu me fais bander ….**

Son souffle était saccadé, il était excité, son désir montait.

Je hurlais dans ma tête …. _« __**STOP … ARRETE… NE FAIS PAS CA, STP …. ARRETE …**__ » « __**Non, pitié … que cela cesse. Par pitié …**__»_

J'étais complètement nue, à sa merci. Le temps s'était arrêté, j'avais l'impression d'être dans cette pièce depuis des heures.

Il baissa son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon. Il se repositionna sur moi, _« __**non … non …. **__Suppliais-je … », _reprenant mon sein avec sa main et me mordillant le téton, l'autre main, caressa mon sexe puis entra brutalement, faisant des allers retours.

**- Je vais te prendre, comme il se doit, ne t'inquiète surtout pas …**

Son haleine m'incommodait, il faisait des bruits, des gémissements de plaisir.

_« __**NONNNNNNNNNNNNN, pas ça …. Que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours, je vous en conjure. Qu'il arrête …**__ »_. Pourquoi je l'avais suivi, pourquoi …Je ne méritais pas ça.

_**« Mon dieu …. Faite quelque chose … »**_. J'avais beau hurler dans mon esprit cela ne changeait absolument rien.

Il sortit ses doigts, se plaça bien au dessus, souleva mes fesses et me pénétra, sans ménagement, poussant un long râle.

**- Oh que c'est bon … Tu mouilles … Je te fais envie, hein … Je le savais …**

Me pénétrant sans ménagement, fort, allant au plus profond, de plus en plus vite, une de ses mains malaxant mon sein.

**- Oh oui … oh oui que c'est bon, … Ton bassin est étroit …. C'est trop bon …**

Je ne pouvais pas bougé mais il me faisait atrocement mal. Mais que cela finisse, non … Je ne voulais pas … ne fait pas ça … Je voulais mourir, _« __**Laisses-moi tranquille**__ »_.

Puis avec ses deux mains, il me prit le bassin, le relevant plus haut, pour me pénétrer à son maximum, son orgasme à son paroxysme.

**- Ohhhhhhhh …. Putain … T'es bonne … Je vais … Je vais … Jouir …. Je … Je … Vais te remplir ….**

Serrant, mes hanches de plus en plus fort, il fit un dernier coup de rein, jouissant et déversant sa semence en moi, prononçant mon prénom.

Il se laissa tomber sur moi, soufflant dans le creux de mon cou.

Je crois que je n'avais plus assez de larmes. Il se redressa.

**- C'était superbe, je suis un amant formidable, je te reprendrai bien là encore, je ne me lasse pas de te pénétrer, te baiser est un pur bonheur. Tes yeux en veulent encore c'est ça.**

_**« NONNNNNNN !**__**Faites qu'il ne recommence pas …**__ »_

Il descendit au dessus de mon intimité et me lécha puis fourrage, sa langue, suçant, léchant avidement mon sexe. Mais cela n'allait jamais finir, « **tue****s****-moi, STP, tue****s****-moi …** »

Il se leva, se rhabilla, m'embrassa et sortit de la chambre en sifflotant.

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

Je me réveillais en hurlant, Sacha apparut dans la chambre, paniqué. Je pleurais recroquevillée.

**- Lily … chérie …. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**Devines … **sanglotais-je.

Il resta silencieux un moment, me prenant dans ses bras.

**- Je suis là …. C'est fini … Tout ça c'est loin, laisse****-****le dans le passé, tu as trop travaillé pour que cela reprenne le dessus.**

**- Mais cela sera toujours là.**

**- Oui …. Ça je le sais malheureusement pour toi … Si je pouvais tout effacer, je le ferais …**

Je n'aimais pas être comme ça.

Ce cauchemar m'était arrivé, ce soir là, cette soirée là, dans cette chambre, j'avais été violée, me changeant à jamais.

On me retrouva quelques heures après, l'étudiant à qui la chambre appartenait, me trouva allongée, nue sur son lit, ne bougeant pas, les yeux grands ouverts rouges.

La scène, les évènements repassant sans cesse dans ma tête, à l'infini.

Je fus transporté à l'hôpital, après des heures aux urgences, plusieurs examens, je n'avais prononcé aucun mot, Sacha était arrivé paniqué, avait fait un scandale pour me voir, je fondis en larmes dans ces bras. Bien des heures plus tard, il put me ramener, la police me demanda de venir déposer une plainte le plus rapidement possible.

Sacha voulut prévenir mes parents, c'était là qu'il avait entendu enfin le son de ma voix, ils ne devaient pas être au courant, personne de plus ne devait savoir, je le fis jurer.

Il s'avéra que Bryan ne faisait pas parti de la confrérie … ni du campus …, passant des jours à regarder des photos d'étudiants, mais aucune de lui, il devait traîner pour repérer sa proie … comme l'avait souligné le détective. L'affaire n'alla pas bien loin, Sacha était au petit soin pour moi.

J'avais 24 ans, j'étais détruite, je me haïssais, je sentais salie, fautive, mon diplôme en poche, une psychologue pour m'aider à reprendre le dessus. Une année avec tous les soirs le même cauchemar, les mêmes cris, le même désespoir.

Mes parents avaient sentis que quelque chose me tourmentait, j'évitais de trop voir mon père et ma mère, elle essayait de me faire parler, je lui disais que tout allait parfaitement bien.

Sacha fut là, à tous les moments difficiles.

Voilà pourquoi trois ans plus tard, la vie avait quand même reprit pour moi, Sacha m'avait rendu le sourire et il était l'équilibre dans ma vie.

Le décès de mes parents avait sûrement ravivé mon passé, encore une fragilité, qui refaisait surface.

Après un long moment dans les bras de Sacha, je me dégageais, lui dit que cela allait mieux, je trouvais la force de quitter mon lit pour tomber sur le canapé, j'allumais la télévision et commençais à zapper les chaînes.

**- Alors ta tête ne vibre pas trop ?**

**- Si.**

**- C'est bien fait, l'alcool à outrance ce n'est pas bon !**

**- Merci … Tu es très fort pour remonter le moral ….**

**- C'est samedi, que veux- tu faire ?**

**- Rien, je suis très bien là où je suis****.**

**- Et c'est reparti !**

Il quitta la pièce, pour revenir se planter devant moi, en tapant du pied.

**- Tu es devant la télé, pousses-toi !**

**- Lèves- toi !**

**- Non !**

**- Lèves-toi et arrêtes … Il faut te secouer …**

**- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester****.**

**- Si je reste, tu es mon amie et je ne supporte pas de te voir agir de la sorte. Je pars voir Robert lui dire que tu veux lui parler.**

**- NON ! NON !** m'exclamais- je affolée, **reste là, je me lève, c'est bon !**

**- Tu te douches, t'habilles, un peu de maquillage et on va faire un tour, tu vas me raconter toutes tes mésaventures, poser ta tête sur mon épaule, pleurer s'il faut ensuite retrouver un peu de ce superbe sourire.**

J'obéissais, sans un mot. Nous marchâmes longtemps, une petite glace pour aider au réconfort, je déballais mes souffrances.

On parla du passé et du présent. Cela me fit du bien, j'avais suivi une thérapie pendant longtemps, aujourd'hui, j'étais maître de ma vie, j'avais suivi également des cours de self défense, cela m'aida beaucoup, pour reprendre confiance.

Depuis ce jour, mes relations avec les hommes étaient difficiles, pendant la première année, impossible à un homme de me toucher, me regarder, me prendre seulement dans ses bras. La peur était toujours à mes côtés.

Ensuite, j'acceptais quelques rendez-vous toujours dans des lieux publics, bondés de monde, je ne pouvais pas être seule avec un homme. Et de toute façon, aucun n'avaient su, me donner un seul sentiment, je n'éprouvais rien, pas d'attirance, pas de désir, pas de sensibilité, … Rien.

Sacha me regardait engloutir ma glace et me souriant, enchaîna.

**- J'ai appris hier soir qu'il est avec KRISTEN, Jeff m'en a parlé, … Et il m'a traité comme une …**

Sacha fulminait.

**- D'ailleurs ce trou du cul de petit agent ne perd rien pour attendre de t'avoir traité de la sorte. **

Je souris en grimaçant, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas riposté, cela ne me ressemblait pas.

**- Rob te plait ….**

**- Non !**

** - Ne me mens pas …. S'il te plait !**

**- Plaire est un grand mot, peut être, je ressens des choses, que je ne pensais plus ressentir pour un homme.**

**- C'est plutôt bien …**

**- Mais pas quand cette personne t'offre une robe sublime, … Pour te séduire … Et qu'il soit déjà en couple …**

**- Un couple se fait et se défait, **me fit-il avec un clin d'œil, j'ignorais sa remarque.

**- Par contre, tu vas devoir, te ressaisir car j'ai invité Robert à déjeuner, lundi à midi, pour finaliser l'article et les photos.**

**- Tu plaisantes … **

**- J'ai l'air de me marrer. T'inquiètes, je serai là.**

**- Ouah ! ça change tout, … **répliquais- je des plus sarcastiques

**- Jeff sera sûrement là aussi****.**

**- Génial, tout le monde réunit, je suis aux anges. Quelle merde ! Tu devais me remonter le moral, pas m'enfoncer. Je vais m'éclipser le temps de ton repas.**

**- Pas question, tu dois les affronter surtout Jeff, il ne peut traiter les gens de la sorte.**

**- T'as raison, cela me défoulera, je lui prévois de la grande Lily, il ne va pas être déçu.**

**- N'y vas pas trop fort quand même, penses à mon article.**

Toutes ces années de reconstruction, je n'allais pas le gâcher, si facilement, Bryan était enterré, ma souffrance et ma culpabilité aussi, aujourd'hui, j'étais une autre personne, plus forte et plus courageuse.

Jour J, le déjeuner, on y était. Avec Sacha étant toujours aussi nul en cuisine tous les deux, on avait demandé à un traiteur de nous préparer le déjeuner, c'était trop dangereux pour nos hôtes si cela avait été à nous de le faire.

Quoi que, ils méritaient l'empoisonnement.

Du coup, c'était parfait, ils s'occupaient de tout, venaient chez vous, installer la table, servaient enfin la totale pour nous c'était que du bonheur.

La sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre, Sacha alla ouvrir, fit rentrer nos invités, leur proposa du champagne, j'étais en cuisine, non pas pour surveiller, plutôt me cacher.

Je sortis, un moment après, j'avais une petite robe noire à bretelles, moulant ma poitrine et mon buste et évasé de la taille aux genoux, je vis le regard de Robert sur moi, cela ne le laissa pas de marbre. Je saluais l'assemblée.

Sacha fit visiter la maison à Robert qui trouvait l'endroit très joli, le nain se goinfrait de petits fours.

**- Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu, je me trompe,** m'apostropha-t-il la bouche pleine.

Je restais muette. J'entendis le téléphone de Sacha sonner, ils étaient à l'étage.

La colère me monta, je pris mon verre et lança le champagne au visage de Jeff. Cela me fit deuil de le gaspiller pour ce gros …

**- Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot congénital, **

**- Mais … qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?**

**- Oui vous m'avez déjà vu, … Espèce de porc, …Les insultes à la groupie, sur le ponton pendant la fête, comme quoi je n'étais qu'un coup d'une soirée pour Rob, …. c'était moi, … **

**- Qui êtes vous pour prendre les gens de haut, seulement une personne qui profite du succès d'un autre, … maintenant vous voyez la porte, vous sortez, je ne veux plus jamais vous recroiser.**

Je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi, je me tournais pour voir Rob, nous regardant, il ne dit pas un mot, Sacha réapparut, immobile. Je me levais, sortis sur la terrasse pour reprendre mon calme.

Je l'entendais parler avec Jeff et le ton montait.

**- Ca va ?** entendis- je Rob derrière moi.

**- Impeccable, ça défoule !**

**- Sacha a raccompagné Jeff à la porte, … ne sachant pas s'il allait la retrouver par lui-même.**

Je ris à cette réplique.

**- Je comprends mieux, ton comportement de l'autre soir. Je suis navré de son attitude, c'est un con parfois.**

**- Parfois … **

Il se rapprochait de moi, mes jambes tremblèrent. Il avait une copine, ça suffit.

Je me retournais en reculant pour m'éloigner de lui, mais il avança, il me regardait si intensément que je ne pouvais plus mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, il posa une main au creux de mes reins pour me rapprocher de lui.

**- Je te fais si peur que ça, pour que tu me fuis si souvent**** ?**

**- Sacha doit se demander ce que l'on fait !**

**- Il est sorti …**

**- Quoi ? Mais où ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Nous laisser seul pour parler.**

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa, son regard encré dans le mien, j'étais hypnotisée et puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, si douces, je ne pouvais plus bouger, mes pieds étaient fixés au sol, il m'embrassa tendrement puis avec plus d'envie et de fougue, lui rendant son baiser, sa langue passa sur ma lèvre et je ne pus que suivre le mouvement en ouvrant ma bouche pour lui donner l'accès.

Nos langues dansèrent ensemble, il m'attira un peu plus contre lui, son torse contre ma poitrine.

Puis ce fut comme un électrochoc, une étincelle au fond de ma tête, qui me brûla. J'interrompis son étreinte, je tremblais, il fut surpris.

**- Co … Comment oses-tu ? Vas- t'en !** soufflais-je reprenant mes esprits et ma respiration.

**- Mais … **Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air perdu, **tu avais l'air d'apprécier ?**

Je tendis la main pour le gifler, il l'arrêta sans difficulté.

**- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, …. Encore !**

**- Je ne peux pas … Et toi non plus.**

**- Mais … je pourrai savoir pourquoi ?**

**- SORS … **aboyais-je.

Les larmes commençaient à monter, la frustration, la peur, et le fait qu'il n'était pas seul, me ramena assez vite à la réalité. Un bouillon de sentiments, s'entrechoquait dans ma tête.

Je vis de la tristesse dans son regard.

**- Sors …** répétais-je presque en murmurant.

Il ne comprit absolument pas, ce qui venait de se passer.

Je soutenais son regard, mais difficilement, il me lâcha et partit, sans un mot.

Je m'assis tranquillement sur un siège, je ne bougeais pas, gagnée par la tristesse, le désespoir.

Relativement calme tout de même malgré, tous ces évènements.

Sacha rentra.

**- Mais OU étais-tu ? **hurlais-je.

**- Et bien faire un tour ! **me sourit- il.

**- Faire un tour … On avait des invités, il me semble ?**

**- En ce qui concerne l'un d'eux, tu l'as littéralement foutu dehors, je te signale et le second, tu lui devais quelques explications donc j'ai préféré m'éclipser.**

**- T'éclipser ?**

**- Tu comptes répéter, tout ce que je dis … ?**

**- Rigoles … Moi ça ne me fait pas rire.**

**- Rob n'est pas resté ? Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur, dis****-****moi****.**

**- Effectivement, j'en veux à mon ami de m'avoir laissé seul avec … SON INVITE !**

**- Oulà, voilà l'humeur …. **

Je partis en colère, direction ma chambre.

Je n'étais pas très objective en m'en prenant à Sacha, j'avais encore une fois, pris peur, ce n'était que de ma faute, que Rob soit ou non avec quelqu'un, n'était pas réellement le problème. _« __**Enfin si quand même**__ »_ Comment pouvait-il être avec une femme sublime comme Kristen et en même temps venir m'embrasser comme si de rien n'était.

Etais-je un passe temps pour lui, une femme à conquérir, le défi du moment ?

Mon ami fit irruption dans ma chambre.

**- Bon tu as fini … Mlle c'est calmée … Je comptais juste sortir quelques instants … Puis revenir, que l'on déjeune tout les trois, que je boucle mon article, et que l'on passe un bon moment ensemble.**

Je fis une grimace. _« __**Merde l'article**__ »_.

**- Résultat, mon invité c'est volatilisé … Mon amie me hurle dessus … Vois****-****tu à peu près le résumé !**

**- Navrée …**

**- Tu sais que je vais être obligé de le revoir… mon article est important.**

**- Je comprends …**

**- Je viens de lui téléphoner… Notre rendez-vous est reporté à la semaine prochaine … Il part pour quelques jours.**

**- Lors de votre rendez-vous tu pourras lui ramener la robe ?**

**- Ah, ça non, ma chérie …. Tu es une grande fille, tu te débrouilles****.**

**- Merci …. Je te croyais mon ami****.**

Il me tira la langue en sortant.

Il partait toute la semaine, j'eus un pincement au cœur, et pleins de questions …Où allait-t-il ? Etait-il seul ou accompagné ? Etait-ce de ma faute, s'il partait ?

Puis c'est peut-être pas plus mal. J'irais lui ramener la robe à son retour, en finir, une bonne fois pour toute.

La semaine s'écoulait à une lenteur infinie, Sacha bossait et moi, je rêvais, souvent à Rob, sa main sur mes reins, son baiser si tendre.

Mais également toujours ce cauchemar qui venait me hanter.

J'essayais de penser à autre chose, je faisais des promenades sur la plage, avec mon appareil photo, dans les rues de Los Angeles, capturer des moments, des gens, des instants furtifs.

En fin de journée, j'étais sur mon ordinateur, travaillant sur mes photos.

La porte claqua, mais pas un son, il déboula dans ma chambre.

**- Devines quoi ?** enchaina-t-il.

**- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sacha …**

**- Oui bonjour, **se penchant sur moi, et posant un baiser rapide sur mon front**, …. Alors devines ?**

**- Tu as gagné au loto ?**

**- Mais non, … **

**- Je ne vois pas … vraiment …. Désolé**

**- UN GALA !**

Je fis la grimace.

**- Et alors …**

**- On y va tous les deux … C'est pour le taf …. Une soirée mondaine … Pleins de célébrité, de la bonne bouffe, des jolies toilettes, du champagne, enfin le paradis.**

**- Parles pour toi …**

**- Rabat joie … C'est demain soir … Et comme tu ne fais rien depuis trois jours tu auras largement le temps de te préparer.**

**- Pourquoi me préviens-tu au dernier moment****et que veux****-****tu que je mette !**

**- Je ne voulais pas que tu puisses dire NON …**

Il pivota sa tête vers ma penderie, la robe de Rob était bien en évidence, devant nous.

**- Tu plaisantes !**

**- Non !**

**- Je ne vais pas mettre cette robe, je veux lui rendre****.**

**- Et bien avant de lui rendre, tu la portes à la soirée****.**

**- Mais tu es malade ...**

**- Non pragmatique !**

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**- De toute façon, c'est un cadeau qu'il t'a fait, ensuite, il n'est pas là, il ne le saura même pas. Allez … Dis oui, viens on va rigoler … S'il te plait … Allez **m'implora –t-il avec ses yeux de chien battu.

**- D'accord … d'accord … **abdiquais-je pour qu'il arrête de me prendre la tête.

* * *

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui**

**Laissez moi une petite trace de votre passage, bon week end à tous**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Robisous**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut les gens,**

**Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, merci infiniment pour vos reviews, très sympathique, qui font plaisir.**

**Bon un petit message personnel, avec mon comparse Lilou ( JasperWife ), d'ailleurs faites un tour sur ses fics, **

**on a ouvert un gentil petit forum de fictions, **

**TWILGHT et autres, toutes les fictions sont les bienvenues, **

**on a du rated K à T mais aussi une partir pour les petites coquines rated M, **

**oui vous avez bien compris du lemonnnnnnnnn**

**voici le lien si vous voulez venir nous rejoindre : **

**http [:]/addict-of-fanfic[.] 1fr1[.] net/**

** bien sur enlever les espaces et crochets **

**Bon j'arrête mon bla bla et vous laisse lire, on se retrouve plus bas ...  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Un tourbillon, voilà où je me trouvais, la limousine stoppa devant le grand palace et le tapis rouge, avec la montée des marches. Les organisateurs nous avaient expliqué le déroulement de cette soirée, l'arrivée, la montée des marches et la réception.

Je descendis du véhicule et commençais à avancer, Sacha fit le tour pour me rejoindre, il fut appelé par d'autres confrères, il me fit signe de continuer mon chemin.

J'allais le tuer, me laisser seule, « **mais vas-y, vis ta vie, abandonne-moi avec tout ces fous **», j'avançais lentement guidée par un membre du personnel, puis d'un coup ce fut la folie, j'entendis les photographes hurler, appeler un prénom.

Ma curiosité prit le dessus, je voulais me retourner pour voir à qui on hurlait de poser. Je pivotais la tête, continuant à avancer.

**« Lily combien de fois, t'as-t-on dit de rester concentrée sur une seule chose en même temps … Et bien des millions de fois …** »

Je m'emmêlais les pieds, mon corps commençait une chute vers l'avant … « **non la honte, merde …** ».

Je sentis un bras autour de ma taille, dans un temps record, il m'enserra, me redressa.

Mon regard remonta sur ce costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire.

Puis son visage, je devais sûrement avoir la bouche grande ouverte, très féminine, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, il me sourit.

Un jeune homme, vraiment très sexy, me tenait dans ses bras, lui par contre je le reconnus rapidement, médiatisé comme jamais.

Retour à la réalité, les journalistes hurlaient à n'en plus pouvoir.

- **Jensen, une photo avec votre amie …. S'il vous plait !**

**- Jensen …**

**- Jensen …**

**- Qui est-elle ? Mlle … Mlle …**

J'étais perdue avec tous ces flashs, ces cris, je tressaillis, il se pencha sur mon oreille.

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là, …Je ne vous lâche pas ...Continuez à avancer.**

**- Mais …**

Je devais sûrement être aveugle à l'heure qu'il était, avec tous ces flashs et ce jeune homme irrésistible.

Enfin arrivé, en haut des marches, j'avais du flotté pour être dans le hall de l'hôtel.

- **Je crois que nous sommes rendu, cela va être un peu plus calme, maintenant … **me dit-il en me lâchant.

**- Désolée … Je … Merci infiniment … **souris-je.

- **Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait endurer cela, je pense que vous serez en première page des magasines, étant ma nouvelle conquête du moment ….** Fit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je repris mes esprits.

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je crois que je préfère cela, à une chute, les fesses en l'air, devant toute une assemblée de photographes. **confiais-je.

Il me sourit, nous fûmes rejoins par Sacha et une jeune femme, qui tapota sur l'épaule de Jensen.

Elle était très belle avec une robe noire, une toute petite femme brune, ravissante.

- **Et bien ma chérie, tu as fait une sacrée entrée,** me fit Sacha

- **Alors toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre de la soirée, tu es à l'amende, tu vas ramer pour que je te pardonne.**

**- Mais quoi encore !**

**- Quoi tu me demandes quoi ? **

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

**- Merci encore Jensen, sans vous, cela aurait été l'humiliation.**

**- Vous connaissez mon prénom mais …**

**- Oh, pardon, je m'appelle Lily et voici mon traître d'ami, Sacha.**

Sacha me tira la langue.

- **Nous nous connaissons vaguement. **rajouta Jensen.

**- Oui, j'ai fait plusieurs articles parlant de cette étoile montante.**

Jensen sourit. Je souris à la demoiselle, qui n'avait encore dit mot, Jensen, posa sa main au creux des reins de cette poupée.

- **Oh pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs … Voici mon amie, … Sophia.**

**- Enchanté … votre fiancé est un gentleman … Il vient de me sortir de l'embarras.**

**- Enchanté également … Jensen est une personne exceptionnelle …**

Il rougit et resserra son étreinte, il avait l'air amoureux puis une pensée, me traversa l'esprit.

- **Mais pourquoi ce n'était pas vous au bras de Jensen ? Enfin excusé ma curiosité.**

**- C'est purement médiatique, on me prête une histoire d'amour avec une autre actrice avec qui je tourne, ils veulent continuer à alimenter les rumeurs.**

**- Et bien ce soir, je viens de mettre mon petit grain de sel dans votre histoire, qui m'a l'air un peu rocambolesque et ridicule.**

Sacha me mit un coup de coude.

- **Bon si on allait enfin profiter de cette soirée,** reprit Sacha

Nous partîmes tous en direction, du bar et des invités, nombreux dans la salle.

La soirée fut très agréable, Jensen et Sophia se trouvaient à notre table, Sacha fut distrait pendant la soirée.

Pensant qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir laissé seule en début de soirée, je ne lui adressais presque pas la parole.

Le repas finit, les discours, la vente aux enchères d'acteurs et d'actrices, Jensen faisant parti des plus beaux spécimens, il paraissait très joueur, ce fut l'hystérie, toutes les femmes de l'assemblée se l'arrachaient, quelques hommes également, les photographes s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Puis les gens se mirent à danser, je décidais de me lever pour me dégourdir les jambes et partis vers un buffet avec des desserts et du champagne.

Un homme m'agrippa par la taille, sans aucune délicatesse, et me fit pivoter.

- **Bonsoir, belle plante … Je … Oups …**

Son haleine faillit me faire vomir.

- **Tu sais que t'es trop bonne !**

Je me dégageais de lui.

- **Lâchez-moi et dégagez !** je tremblais légèrement mais gardais mon assurance.

- **Oh en plus elle a du tempérament !**

**- Je crois que la demoiselle, vous a dit de partir et en plus c'est ma femme alors du balai.**

Je regardais l'homme qui avait dit cela, je lui souris.

- **Allez viens avec moi,** continua le pervers, **je doute qu'il soit ton mari …**

Il insistait lourdement, « MON mari » s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement, je le laissais faire.

L'horrible gars partit sans demander son reste. Notre baiser s'arrêta et nous nous mîmes à rire. Je l'attirais contre moi, mes bras autour de son cou et lui ses bras à la taille.

- **Justin, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente de te voir !**

**- Salut ma belle, tu es magnifique !**

**- Merci … **lui faisant une petite révérence,** le baiser t'a plu au moins, **lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**- Bof … Mais c'était pour la bonne cause … Et en plus tu me sers bien, contre pas mal de rumeurs. Conclut–t-il.**

Je le tapais gentiment.

- **Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Sacha était bizarre ce soir.**

**- Je ne l'ai pas vu** … quand quelqu'un apparu derrière lui.

- **Bon ça y est, vous vous êtes assez donné en spectacle.**

- **Bonsoir Sacha, je suis ravi de te voir, tu es jaloux ou quoi ?** Sourit Justin en lui faisant face.

- **Pas du tout mais vous êtes ridicule !**

On sourit mais, aucun de nous, ne voulut répondre.

- **Si on quittait cette soirée pour finir, comme il se doit, comme au bon vieux temps. **Coupais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- **Très bonne idée** renchérit Justin.

Sacha faisait toujours la moue mais nous suivit quand même, nous saluâmes, Jensen et Sophia, leur souhaitant bon courage pour la suite de leur histoire, loin d'être simple.

La limousine nous attendait devant l'hôtel. On s'engouffra à l'intérieur, on se dévisagea et on se sourit mutuellement comme si toutes ces années n'avaient rien changées.

- **Bon …. Justin HARTLEY, … Tu es un acteur connu maintenant, te souviens-tu de tes anciens camarades de fêtes ? **dis-je en souriant.

- **Non pas vraiment mais vous allez me rafraîchir la mémoire.**

Justin était un bel homme, blond les cheveux en brosse, athlétique, très séduisant, un sublime regard, et le seul amour de Sacha, qui était en train de le dévorer des yeux.

J'espérais que cette fin de soirée, se solderait, plus que bien, pour mes amis.

Après quelques verres, je les laissais donc en tête à tête, ils devaient avoir beaucoup de chose à se raconter.

Je me levais, avec le sourire, depuis cette soirée de gala, deux jours plus tôt, la vie à la maison avait été très agréable.

Mais en me levant, je regardais la robe de Rob, mon sourire s'effaça une fraction de seconde, je me demandais où il pouvait être. Il devait être rentré, je lui rendrais visite pour lui remettre la robe ainsi que des excuses, pour mes sautes d'humeur qu'il avait sûrement, du mal à comprendre.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, pour préparer le petit déjeuner, puis trouva un mot de Sacha m'informant qu'il était parti travailler.

Je pris, tranquillement, ma douche, m'habillais, emballais la robe dans sa boîte d'origine, une grande inspiration et je partis direction la maison de Rob en passant par la plage.

Arrivée devant le portillon, le peu de courage, que j'avais rassemblé, c'était évanoui.

« **Allez ma vieille, essaye de rattraper tes erreurs maintenant, une petite humiliation d'excuses ne va pas te tuer** »

Je montais les marches jusque sur la terrasse et me dirigeais vers la baie qui était ouverte, je vis à l'intérieur de la maison, Robert et Kristen qui discutaient, je pus donc entendre.

- **Je suis contente que tu sois rentré, je me suis ennuyée sans toi.**

**- Je suis crevé et content aussi d'être revenu.**

Elle l'enlaça, mis ses bras autour de son cou, lui souriant, il posa les mains sur ses hanches.

Je sentis une boule dans mon ventre, je reculais lentement en les fixant, ils ne m'avaient pas aperçu.

- **Tu sais à quoi je pense ?** lui dit-elle

Je restais figé, quelques minutes, enfin je n'aurais su dire combien de temps exactement, puis je revins à moi, je n'entendais plus rien dans la maison, je reculais lentement et je me pris les pieds dans une des chaises longues, un bruit d'enfer.

Les fesses par terre, je me levais rapidement, posais le paquet sur la chaise et fis vite demi tour, j'étais au portillon.

**- Tu ne dis pas bonjour !**

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

**- Je …** Baissant les yeux sur le paquet, il suivit mon regard.

Le temps qu'il relève la tête et j'étais loin, je n'aurais pas pu sortir un son. Je courus, sans m'arrêter, arrivée à bout de souffle à la maison. « **Quelle conne ! »** J'avais le cœur serré, mais il fallait avouer que c'était un joli couple.

Je décidais pour ne pas trop penser à ce que j'avais vu, ou analyser mon comportement, je travaillais un peu sur mes clichés. Cela faisait deux heures, que je bossais et commençais à fatiguer, à force de fixer mes épreuves.

Je me dégourdis les jambes sur le terrasse et décidais d'une petite baignade et de me prélasser dans le jacuzzi. J'enfilais mon maillot puis un paréo, petit passage par salle de bains pour attraper une serviette et me voilà barbotant dans l'eau.

Je fis quelques brasses dans la piscine, puis sortit de l'eau pour aller, me chercher un rafraîchissement.

J'allais attraper ma serviette sur la chaise longue quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière moi.

**- Robert ! **dis-je en sursautant et en attrapant rapidement ma serviette pour me couvrir.

Que faisait- il ici ? Depuis quand était- il là ? Pourquoi me regardait- il ainsi, il avait les yeux fixé sur moi, son regard me détaillait et il avait l'air gêné. Il n'avait pas encore parlé donc je pris les devants.

**- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, ça t'arrive souvent ma parole ! Comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?**

J'évitais de le regarder dans les yeux, et j'essayais d'être la plus cordiale possible, je voulais tracer un trait sur nos altercations antérieures et repartir sur de bonnes bases.

**- C'est quoi ça ?** m'interrogea- t- il des moins amical

Je baissais le regard vers ses mains et vit la boite.

**- Ben la robe, merci infiniment mais …**

**- C'était un cadeau, …** asséna-t-il, **maintenant qu'elle t'a bien servi, tu me la rends ! **toujours ce même ton.

**- Je …**

**- Tiens tu peux la garder, on ne sait jamais, une autre occasion …**

**- Mais …**

**- Ah ! Et très jolis les photos … Moi je te fais fuir mais je vois que d'autres savent te garder très près …** cracha-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux et jetant un magasine sur la boite.

Je ne comprenais rien, j'étais complètement perdu. J'entendis la voix de Justin.

**- Coucou Princesse …**

Personne ne lui répondit.

**- Y a un problème ?**

**- Aucun,** répondit Rob, **je partais.**

**- Mais attends,** lui dis-je en m'avançant.

Il partit sans se retourner.

**- J'arrive au mauvais moment ?**

**- Je crois que je l'ai vexé en lui rendant sa robe et mais la suite je n'ai pas tout compris.**

J'avançais vers le magasine, et ma mâchoire se décrocha, j'étais en couverture avec Jensen et ensuite en train d'embrasser Justin, j'ouvris le magasine pour voir les dégâts en grand format.

Il y avait quatre pages de photos, Jensen et moi sur le tapis l'un contre l'autre, lui penché au creux de mon oreille et moi le regardant dans les yeux, une autre où l'on est de ¾ quart on voit sa main au creux de mes reins. Effectivement les photos étaient équivoques, des gros commentaires, « Jensen serait-il casé avec cette jeune femme ? »

Et ensuite on voit les photos de Justin et moi, enlacé et nous embrassant, autre commentaire, « La femme de plusieurs hommes ? »

J'étais à l'envers, comment osaient-ils, je jetais le magasine et poussais Justin, je partis en pleurs dans ma chambre. Je me sentais humilié et sale d'une soirée merveilleuse c'était devenu un cauchemar.

**- Lily ouvre s'il te plait … Allez ouvre … Sacha ne va pas tarder à rentrer … Ouvre-moi, tu ne dois pas faire attention à ces magasines.**

**- Non je veux être seule, **répondis-je entre mes larmes.

A force de pleurer, je finis par m'endormir, j'ouvris les yeux dans le noir, quel heure était-il ? Aucune idée.

Je sortis de ma chambre, je trouvais Sacha et Justin dans le canapé devant la télé, je partis les rejoindre, me mis entre eux, ils ne dirent rien, je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Sacha.

On resta silencieux en regardant la fin du film.

Trois semaines venait de s'écouler, j'étais affalée sur mon lit en train de fixer le plafond, que c'était- il passé pendant tout ce temps et bien … Rien.

J'avais recommencé à broyer du noir, envoyé bouler Sacha et Justin, qui eux filaient le parfait amour, une partie de moi était très heureuse pour eux mais ces évènements me plongeaient dans le désarroi.

Etre traitée comme une p… Fille facile, m'avait beaucoup touché, j'étais restée prostrée trois jours d'affilé ensuite place à de la colère, quand je repensais à lui, à ce qu'il m'avait dit, sa dernière phrase, c'était pire.

Qu'il puisse me juger comme ces journalistes, pour qui me prenait- il ? Et puis lui, qui m'embrassait alors qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, je l'aurais étranglé si j'avais eu la force de bouger.

**- Bon maintenant, ça suffit, ras le bol, tu lèves ton cul de ce lit, tu prends une douche et tu nous rejoins sur la terrasse. Plus vite que ça !**

Sacha venait de faire son entrée fracassante dans ma chambre, je ne bougeais pas d'un poil, il ressortit, j'avais gagné.

**- Tant pis pour toi ! **

Je reçu un seau d'eau glacée dessus, je bondis en hurlant.

**- Mais t'es malade où quoi ? Oh putain, que c'est froid, tu vas me le payer.**

Il éclatait de rire et Justin à l'embrasure de la porte aussi. Je voulus l'attraper mais il partit en courant, Justin s'écarta, levant les mains, signe qu'il n'y était pour rien, le parfait petit innocent.

Je poursuivis Sacha sur la terrasse mais plissait les yeux car le soleil me gênait, n'ayant pas vu la lumière du jour depuis quelques temps déjà.

La vue était magnifique, un grand soleil, la piscine et au bout la plage, Sacha revint en arrière et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Tu dois réagir, cela ne va pas recommencer, je ne pourrais pas …**

**- Je suis désolée mais c'est plus fort que moi !**

**- La presse à scandale, c'est ça, ma pauvre, pas toujours la vérité, souvent déformé, arrangé …**

**- Comment peuvent-ils, être aussi peu irrespectueux des gens !**

**- Je sais ma chérie, je sais …**

**- Mais le pire …. C'est LUI, **lâchais-je dans un murmure.

**- J'ai bien compris. J'ai voulu retourner le voir pour lui dire qu'il n'avait aucun jugement à donner, la maison était vide et fermé, il est parti.**

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu que maintenant ?**

**- Je crois que c'était déjà assez pour tes petites épaules.**

**- Je le répugne tant que ça …. **Je fondis en larmes.

**- Non sûrement des obligations qui l'ont appelé .**

**- Oui bien sur ! **répondis-je amer

Je m'écartais de Sacha, respirais un bon coup. Justin nous avait rejoint et avait l'air triste pour moi.

**- Si j'avais compris le jour où il est passé, je lui aurais expliqué **dis Justin.

**- Non ! De toute façon ce ne sont pas des explications qu'il voulait mais juger, **crachais -je.

**- Bon et maintenant, **demanda Sacha hésitant.

**- Je vais me reprendre en main, j'ai travaillé trop dur sur moi pour me laisser abattre et puis je vous ai VOUS.**

**- Oh qu'elle est mimi **! minauda Sacha.

Ils me serrèrent fort tous les deux.

**- Mais vous allez m'étouffer !**

On se mit à rire tous les trois. Rire, cela ne m'était pas arrivé longtemps. J'étais toujours trempée et eux aussi maintenant, Justin nous poussa tous dans la piscine, on riait aux éclats.

Puis cette semaine passa lentement, mon moral revenant doucement, j'avais repris la course à pied pour me défouler mais passer devant la maison fermée, me faisait toujours un pincement au cœur.

Sacha et Justin sortaient beaucoup, pas comme un vrai couple car Justin n'était toujours pas prêt à dévoiler son homosexualité mais Sacha restait patient, je pense que cette fois-ci il ne voulait pas le brusquer et tout gâcher.

A chaque fois ils voulaient que je les accompagne mais c'était encore un peu tôt pour moi.

**- Bonjour les garçons **saluais-je toute enjouée

**- Hummm …**

**- Pourrais-tu parler moins fort **lâcha Justin.

**- Et bien ! Y en a qui ont bien fait la fête à ce que je vois !**

**- Ca va … Ca va … **me disent ils de concert.

**- Vous avez laissé votre bonne humeur à la soirée ?**

**- Non, on est fatigué et on a mal à la tête **répondis Justin.

Je me dirigeais vers le frigo en rigolant, le déjeuner se passa en silence, j'avais deux zombies en face de moi, je décidais donc d'aller courir.

A mon retour, ils étaient douchés et de meilleure humeur, cela devait aller nettement mieux, après un bon petit déjeuner et des tonnes de calmants pour la migraine.

Le soir, Sacha nous prépara un sublime repas et du champagne en accompagnement.

Que manigançaient-ils ? On s'installa à table après avoir pris l'apéritif mais il fut très succinct vu l'état de mes amis après leur folie.

On mangea en parlant de tout et de rien, en riant, j'étais bien avec eux, je devais oublier le reste, c'était des choses sans importance.

**- Lily … Lily …** appela Sacha.

**- Euh … Oui pardon, j'étais partie dans mes pensées.**

**- On avait remarqué **sourit il.** Tu as le bonjour de Jensen, nous l'avons croisé à la soirée hier soir, il a vu les magasines et nous a demandé de tes nouvelles.**

**- C'est gentil de sa part, **cela me toucha et une tristesse m'envahit.

**- Il te fait dire de ne pas te laisser submerger par tout ça.**

**- Oui je sais** répondis je en baissant le regard.

Il me lança une enveloppe qui atterrit devant mes yeux.

**- C'est arrivé ce matin par coursier.**

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Ben ouvres tu verras bien !**

* * *

**Vous êtes rendu et bien non ROB n'était pas à la soirée comme certaines le pensé ...**

**bon ben là c'set loin de s'arranger entre nos protagonistes ... aie ça sent mauvais**

**mais j'espère que vous resterez, on ne sait jamais :)**

**Dites avant de partir, laissez moi un petit message de votre passage !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou,**

**Non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi, je sais j'ai mis plus de temps pour poster, le chapitre était écrit mais je voulais avance avant sur le suivant, résultat je vous poste le chapitre sinon je le ferai jamais et l'autre chapitre n'est pas avancé pour autant ...**

**Bon merci pour vos reviews, j'ai remercié tous les gens, c'est vraiment adorable et encore un merci à Virginie067 qui corrige mes bourdes.**

**Alors les curieuse, vous allez savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe, bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Un petit silence s'en suivit, le temps d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Je fis des grands yeux ronds, ils sourirent.

**- Je suppose que vous savez déjà ce que c'est ?**

**- Effectivement, nous savons, car nous aussi nous sommes conviés.**

**- C'est un complot ?**

**- Pas du tout ! Jensen veut que l'on soit présent, c'est sa soirée et notre rencontre l'a enchanté, c'est tout !**

**- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai !**

**- Ne fais pas l'enfant …**

**- C'est facile pour toi !**

**- Tu crois ça **répondis sèchement Sacha**. Tout, n'est pas tout rose, … Pour personne, je rêve d'arriver et de passer la soirée et partir avec la personne que j'aime à mes côtés mais vois-tu les choses ne sont pas toujours simples.**

Il avait posé sa main sur celle de Justin et le regardant pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était aucunement une attaque.

**- Alors à toi de prendre ta vie en main, te cacher et te morfondre ne servent absolument à rien !**

Justin n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, Sacha me regardait de son air déterminé et ce qu'il me sortit, me fit réfléchir. Il enchaina.

**- Cela ferait très plaisir à Jensen que tu sois présentes lors de l'avant première de son dernier film, maintenant la balle est dans ton camp, … Et on sera avec toi.**

**- Il me connait à peine !**

**- Et alors ….. S'il l'a fait c'est qu'il compte sur ta venue.**

**- En quoi cela consiste ?** questionnais-je sur la défensive.

**- Une limousine va venir nous chercher, une petite montée de tapis ensuite projection du film puis une soirée avec les acteurs et les différents invités.**

**- Ça fait beaucoup, ma dernière soirée fut un fiasco par la suite !**

**- Il ne faut pas rester sur un échec ! **devança Justin qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, il me souriait.

Le silence, leurs yeux étaient braqués sur moi, je tournais l'invitation dans mes mains.

- **Je … Euh … C'est d'accord, franchement je ne peux vraiment rien vous refuser.**

Ils se jetèrent sur moi.

**- C'est génial, tu vas voir cette soirée sera magique** me dit Sacha

**- Ouais …** répondis- je sans conviction

**- Ne commences pas à faire ta rabat-joie, on a du pain sur la planche, cette soirée est dans deux jours, alors il va falloir se bouger les fesses, il nous faut trouver des tenues … Et toi chérie, tu seras la plus belle, tous les hommes n'auront dieu que pour toi, donc dès demain … SHOPPINGGGGGGG ! Je vais m'occuper de toi** asséna-t- il en se frottant les mains.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ça allait être un vrai calvaire.

**- Non je ne préfère pas, je suis très bien comme ça !**

**- Mais tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller en guenille.**

**- Mais que les hommes me regardent, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.**

**- Oh ça va, arrête un peu, tu as le droit d'être sublime et tu l'es d'ailleurs, tu es une femme magnifique, profites-en, au moins une fois.**

Je lui fis une grimace, il me tira la langue.

**- Vous êtes vraiment deux gosses** sourit Justin.

La soirée se finit dans le rire et la bonne humeur, même si une partie de moi appréhendait cette soirée.

On finit par aller se coucher, je mis du temps à trouver le sommeil, angoissée et une part excitée, mais au fait c'était quoi ce film d'ailleurs, il fallait me renseigner, pour ne pas avoir l'air bête si je croisais Jensen ou faire honte à mes amis.

**- Debout Marmotte !**

**- Hmmm …**

**- Allez, allez debout, on n'a pas que cela à faire !** claironna Sacha

Je levais la tête de mon oreiller et vis qu'il n'était que 7h30.

**- Sors de ma chambre** dis-je en mettant ma tête sous les coussins.

**- Debout, tu sais de quoi je suis capable …**

**- Tu es une plaie, pourquoi me réveilles-tu à cette heure ci ?**

**- LA SOIREE … d'abord shopping.**

**- Ok je comprends … mais pourquoi ME REVEILLES-TU SI TOTTTTTTT ?**

**- Ma chérie, je ne sais même pas si l'on aura le temps de tout faire.**

**- Pardon …**

C'était à ce moment là que le calvaire commença, d'abord il m'avait entrainé chez Victoria's secret, je me demandais alors si ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

Le voilà déambuler dans les rayons de lingeries choisissant différents modèles, j'étais la bouche ouverte n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Il ne me demanda pas mais m'ordonna d'essayer une dizaine de tenues.

Je voulus objecter une ou deux fois or, vu le regard qu'il me lançait même pas la peine d'y penser. Il prit cinq modèles sous le bras et partit à la caisse.

**- Mais Sacha, il n'y a qu'une soirée.**

**- Oui effectivement cependant je prends les devants.**

**- Les devants de quoi ?**

**- De ce qui pourrait découler de cette soirée.**

Mais bien sur, je me tus, levant les yeux au ciel.

Second magasin, celui de la tenue, j'essayais un nombre incalculable de robes, on resta 2h30 dans ce magasin.

J'étais épuisée, mais on finit par trouver le « joyau » comme dit Sacha, il m'en voyait ravie.

**- Bon maintenant on peut rentrer ?**

**- Tss Tss Tss, absolument pas, il reste les chaussures on reviendra dans ce magasin, le maquillage, pour cela petit tour chez l'esthéticienne, révision de tes poils également.**

Non mais je rêvais.

**- Ensuite pour finir, le coiffeur, petit « relooking », en attendant nous allons manger, tout ceci sera pour cet après midi.**

Résignée, voilà le mot qui me désignait en cet instant.

On mangea tranquillement dans un restaurant, Sacha n'avait que la soirée aux lèvres, comment je devais faire ci ou ça, mon esprit fit un blocage contre sa voix « mélodieuse ».

**- Tu ne m'écoutes pas …** claquant ses doigts devant mes yeux.

**- Hein …**

**- Tu ne m'écoutes pas !**

**- Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fait dire cela** répondis-je en souriant.

Il fit la moue. Puis nous repartîmes à l'assaut des magasins, j'eus l'impression de n'être restée que cinq minutes assise.

De retour au magasin, les vendeuses étaient au petit soin devant Sacha.

Pour la mission : chaussures, je m'en sortis plutôt bien, le choix fût rapide vu que les vendeuses connaissaient le choix de la robe.

Direction le salon de beauté et de coiffure, cela dura trois heures, un gommage, un massage, une manucure, une épilation intégrale bien sur, un essai maquillage … j'avais la sensation de mettre faite triturer à l'infinie.

**- Bon Sacha je n'en peux vraiment plus …**

**- Il ne reste plus que le coiffeur, tu ne vas pas commencer !**

**- Commencer, non mais monsieur m'a trimballé toute la journée comme si j'étais sa****poupée.**

**- Allez vas-y râles, cela faisait longtemps.**

**- Oui je râle, une journée entière, à être une marionnette, c'est assez.**

**- C'est presque finit …**

Je capitulais une nouvelle fois. Le coiffeur ne me coupa que les pointes, fit un soin à mes cheveux, pour lui ma couleur brune était sublime, pleine d'éclat, faisant ressortir la couleur verte de mes yeux, il viendrait juste avant la soirée, me faire un coiffage avec sa maquilleuse.

La journée prit fin, j'étais épuisée comme si un cyclone m'avait emporté.

Le soir, je ne fis pas long feu, j'embrassais mes hommes et partit me coucher.

**- Reposes-toi surtout demain soir, on va s'éclater !**

**- Mais oui …**Sifflais-je

On y était, là, maintenant, je sortis de la chambre, mes amis m'attendant au salon. Ils étaient très élégants tous les deux, Sacha avait un costume blanc, cela lui allait à ravir et Justin un costume gris très « class ».

Ils me regardaient avec de magnifiques sourires.

**- Tu es sublime mon ange !**

**- Oui tu es splendide …** renchérit Justin

J'avais vêtue d'une robe rouge fluide en soie, nouée derrière la nuque, ouverte sur le devant avec une échancrure entre ma poitrine, tombant jusqu'au dessus de mon nombril, cachant ma poitrine mais la moulant, le tissu tombant jusqu'à mes pieds près du corps et le dos nu. ( voir dans profil la photo, l'imaginer en rouge )

Mes cheveux ramenés par une pince en un chignon lâche avec des mèches retombant sur mes épaules.

**- Vous êtes très beau aussi tous les deux, je suis très chanceuse d'avoir l'un et l'autre à mon bras.**

La limousine nous attendait devant la maison, nous montâmes dedans.

**- Tu vas marcher au bras de Justin** me signala Sacha.

**- Mais …**

**- Y a pas de mais … je serai en retrait vous suivant.**

**- Pourquoi n'avançons nous pas tous les trois ensembles, c'est ridicule.**

**- Rien n'est ridicule, et rien n'est à laisser au hasard dans le showbiz, tu le sauras. De toute façon, je suis là pour travailler et j'interviewe les personnes défilant sur le tapis.**

**- Il a raison Lily, je ne peux pas arriver avec lui à mes côtés, j'en suis attristé mais c'est comme ça, mon agent sait que j'arrive avec une sublime femme à mon bras** conclut Justin.

**- Le sujet est clos donc …** coupa Sacha

Je voyais qu'ils étaient un peu attristés mais en même ils savaient qu'ils pourraient se rejoindre à l'intérieur, sans se montrer au grand jour mais être ensemble.

Nous finîmes le trajet en silence, je priais pour cette fois-ci, les choses se passeraient bien, mais arriver aux bras de Justin n'allait surement pas arranger mes clichés en première page des magasines.

Et puis je ne faisais rien de mal, j'accompagnais un ami à une avant-première. Mon moral se trouvait en hausse.

La limousine ralentit, puis roula au pas, pour s'immobiliser.

**- On y est … **scanda Sacha** … que le spectacle commence !**

**- Lever de rideau** renchérit Justin

**- C'est parti **répondis-je à mon tour

Ils me sourirent. La porte s'ouvrit et Justin me regarda, descendit puis se retourna vers moi me tendant sa main, je l'attrapais et sortit à mon tour, des gens devant nous avançaient élégamment habillés.

Des photographes derrière des barrières hurlaient, appelaient les personnes qui glissaient sur ce tapis rouge, Justin enserra ma taille, se pencha à mon oreille, me murmurant que tout allait bien se passer, que j'étais en excellente compagnie, je ris à cette remarque.

Nous commencions à marcher, nous arrêtant pour des prises photos, Justin avait l'air à son aise, il m'indiqua que j'allais encore faire la une, je grimaçais.

Des journalistes attendaient sur les côtés, Justin fut appelé, nous nous dirigions vers cette femme.

Elle posa des questions sur sa carrière, le complimenta sur sa tenue et son regard se tourna vers moi, questionnant Justin sur notre relation, il m'attira à lui et me présenta comme une amie chère mais pas dans le sens ou la femme l'entendait. Puis nous poursuivions notre progression, mon regard capta un couple sur notre droite, ils étaient de dos à nous mais je les aurais reconnu entre tous, j'en perdis l'équilibre.

Justin s'arrêta et me fixa en levant un sourcil pour comprendre mon affolement, il suivit mon regard et comprit bien vite.

**- Continues à avancer, comme si de rien n'était, on s'en moque, on est bientôt à l'intérieur.**

**- Oui mais …**

**- Avances …**

J'obéis, tremblant tout de même. Enfin à l'intérieur, une personne vint vers nous, nous guida vers nos places, une grande salle, des célébrités mais aussi quelques fans privilégiés, on dépassa toute le monde, placés au second rang, Jensen se tourna et me fit un clin d'œil. Je lui souris, il avait l'air décontracté.

Au même moment, arriva à mes côtés, la place encore libre, Sophia, le regard un peu triste, on s'embrassa, me dit qu'elle était ravie de me revoir.

Les gens prenaient place tranquillement, le réalisateur monta sur la scène, remercia un nombre incalculable de personnes, me demandant en passant comment il avait retenu, tout ça.

Jensen prit la parole quelques instants et son regard s'arrêta un instant sur Sophia, il resta tout de même impassible.

Une jeune femme était collé à lui, à force il lui serait dur de pouvoir respirer, surement l'actrice avec qui il tournait et qui devait par conséquent être sa compagne devant les médias.

Ils finirent la présentation et le film fut lancé.

La séance passa vite, les gens étaient concentrés sur le film, j'étais à fond dedans un film d'horreur mais avec Jensen, certaines scènes étaient drôles.

Je ne vis pas le temps passé, le générique défila, et les gens se mirent à applaudir.

Sophia avait un grand sourire, ravie pour son amoureux.

**- Même si je ne peux pas le prendre à l'instant dans mes bras, je suis si fière de lui, il le mérite.**

**- Comment fais- tu ? **répondis-je.

**- C'est Hollywood, on se plie tous aux exigences et à notre statut pour réussir, si l'on doit en passer par là, ben nous le ferons le temps que les gens passent à autre chose.**

**- Je ne pourrais pas **répliquais-je.

**- Par amour, on peut tout …**

Je restais tout de même dubitative.

Les gens se levaient la sécurité empêchait certaines personnes d'avancer, Jensen parti vers certains de ses fans pour signer des autographes et Sophia se tourna vers nous.

**- Bon allons décompresser maintenant, il nous rejoindra plus tard**

Je souris et la suivis avec Sacha qui nous avait rejoint et Justin.

**- Montes avec moi **me dit Sophia**, la soirée est peu plus loin dans un grand hôtel.**

Nous arrivâmes devant un grand hôtel ou encore des photographes attendaient. On les ignora et rentrâmes à l'intérieur, déjà pleins de célébrités étaient là, discutant les uns avec les autres.

Des journalistes et certains photographes de presses.

Le lieu avait été décoré pour l'évènement je pense, des petites tables avec des petit banquettes disposées un peu partout, un bar trônant en son centre tout en verre avec des lumières changeant tout les dix secondes, dans tout le reste de la pièce les lumières étaient tamisées.

Sophia évolua à travers les gens, je suivais tranquillement derrière ne faisant pas attention aux personnes qui m'entouraient.

Jensen nous avait rejoins nous étions un peu à l'écart avec Sophia, Justin et Sacha.

On discutait du film, des gens présents, de comment la presse avait du ressentir le film, si le public allait aimer.

Une soirée des plus normale, les gens venait saluer Jensen, sa partenaire de scène pas très loin de lui.

Sacha nous signala qu'il filait voir le réalisateur pour lui, poser quelques questions, Jensen dû accompagné sa fausse compagne pour répondre à quelques journalistes, nous nous retrouvions donc Justin et moi.

Il se pencha à mon oreille.

**- Alors tu vois cette soirée est des plus agréable**

**- C'est parce que tu es là,** répondis-je avec un clin d'œil

On rit et mon regard darda la foule et des yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens.

Robert, … Il était de l'autre côté de la salle, il discutait avec deux hommes, son regard rivé sur moi.

Il discutait avec deux hommes tout en me dévisageant, je n'entendis presque pas Justin me dire qu'il devait aller absolument voir ce réalisateur, je ne sais pas où, là dans la salle.

Je me retrouvais toute seule en un rien de temps. Robert me fixait encore, j'étais plus que gênée et paralysée.

Je décidais de sortir de son champ de vision et partis vers un des bars excentré de la salle ou peu de monde se trouvait.

Je demandais au barman une nouvelle coupe de champagne, je le regardais servir mon verre, le pris en le remerciant.

Je sentis un corps contre le mien.

**- Bonsoir,** une voix murmura à mon oreille, il était derrière moi, je sursautais en me retournant.

La coupe finit son trajet sur le smoking de l'homme proche de moi. C'était lui …

**« Merde »** décidément, j'étais maudite.

**- Je suis désolée, Robert. Vraiment désolée, je suis maladroite.**

Prenant une serviette en papier pour éponger mes dégâts, je posais le tout sur son torse, et frottais, il avait un torse ferme et dur, il respirait doucement, je n'osais lever les yeux et voir ce qu'il regardait.

Mes jambes n'allaient pas me tenir bien longtemps, je tremblais de tout mon être, cette proximité, me stressait, m'angoissait, et ... me troublait.

Mais je me repris repensant à notre dernière entrevue.

J'enlevais la serviette, tout le liquide avait du être absorbé.

**« Merde et merde, pauvre cloche »**

La serviette était bleue et avait décoloré sur la chemise blanche.

Il ne recula pas me fixait, il baissa juste le regard sur sa chemise trempée, et fit un sourire en coin.

**« Oh la vache, son sourire »**

**- Je crois que c'est pire. **me souffla-t-il en rigolant toujours collé à moi.

Je tremblais tellement. **« Calmes-toi, respires ».**

**- Suis-moi aux toilettes !**

Il leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

**- Pour que je puisse rattraper mes bourdes **assénais-je en comprenant pourquoi il me regardait de cette manière. Je devais être rouge écrevisse.

**- Oui bien sûr quoi d'autre … **rétorqua t il avec son sourire en coin.

Je tournais les talons pour me diriger vers les toilettes sans même regarder en arrière pour voir s'il me suivait. Mais juste avant d'entrée en poussant la porte, je jetais un bref coup d'œil, il était toujours au bar, me regardant entrer.

J'avançais dans les toilettes, attendis quelques secondes, mais il n'arriva pas.

Je me penchais sur les vasques devant les miroirs et soufflais la tête baissée pour reprendre mes esprits, les yeux fermés.

Qu'il était sublime, un véritable apollon, comment pouvait-on être aussi sexy, avoir cette voix de velours … Kristen avait bien de la chance.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte après la façon dont il m'a parlé et perçu.

**- Ca va ?**

**- Putain … **et un sursaut de plus, mon cœur battait la chamade.** Va falloir arrêter de me foutre la frousse à chaque fois. C'est ta marque de fabrique ou quoi ?**

**- Désolé … C'est toi qui m'a dit de te suivre.**

**- Oui ben je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir.**

**- Désolée encore de te décevoir **me sourit-il**.**

**- J'ai l'habitude.** le piquais-je.

Il tiqua et se rembrunit.

**- Viens que je rattrape ma boulette. Enlève ta veste, que je puisse faire plus facilement.**

Je passais ma main sous l'eau, lui tournant un peu le dos, je regardais mes mains ne voulant pas le regarder dans les miroirs. J'entendais le tissu que l'on froisse, je me doutais qu'il avait retiré sa veste, je pivotais et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Je devais ressembler à une carpe.

Il avait posé sa veste sur un des lavabos mais avait également retiré sa chemise, il se trouvait à l'heure qu'il est torse nu devant moi. Et ce que j'avais pu imaginer, était encore mieux… il avait un torse parfait, sa peau était blanche, laiteuse, il était musclé mais sans plus.

Je pense avoir arrêté de respirer car l'air me manquait, j'étais subjuguée, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

**« helppppppp »**

Il s'approcha de moi, lentement, me fixant, je devais être rouge, mes yeux ne pouvaient le quitter.

Je me raclais la gorge, essayant de reprendre pieds.

**- Ce sera plus facile sans, l'eau est froide, et je ne veux pas attraper froid** murmura-t-il.

Il se trouvait tout près de moi, mon cœur eu un raté. **« Reprends-toi, attrapes cette chemise, nettoies là et fuiiiiiis ». **Je saisis la chemise, abaissant mon regard, découvrant son torse au passage.

Ce n'était plus des tremblements que j'avais, l'hystérie me gagnait. Comment être en colère et déchainer ma fureur sur lui et son comportement, avec cet Adonis devant moi.

Je commençais à frotter la tâche.

**- Comment vas-tu ? Je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement de la dernière fois, j'ai dépassé les bornes, je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça. J'en suis vraiment navré, j'ai voulu plusieurs fois t'appeler mais le courage à sûrement dû me manquer. **

Il était calme, parlait posément, je restais muette, il s'arrêta de parler, attendant sûrement que je dise quelque chose.

Des personnes entrèrent, nous regardèrent, s'excusèrent et sortirent. J'étais plus que gênée. Mais lui reporta de nouveau son attention sur moi et continua.

**- Acceptes-tu mes excuses, elles sont plus que sincères et je devrais savoir que les paparazzis et les magasines ne disent pas toujours la vérité. Quand tu m'as rendu la robe cela m'a vexé, l'amour propre masculin. Accepte mes excuses, s'il te plait.**

J'acquiesçais, je ne pouvais pas parler, cela me touchait qu'il s'excuse.

Touchée car pour lui je n'étais personne mais il tenait tout de même à accepter ses erreurs et se faire pardonner, c'est pour cela que j'acceptais.

**- Merci … **souffla-t-il.

Il ne bougeait pas, je sentais son parfum, m'enivrer, sa respiration près de mon oreille et mon cou, son regard sur moi, tout cela me déstabilisait au plus haut point. Je me dirigeais vers le souffleur pour sécher sa chemise, la tâche avait presque disparu.

**- Si je t'ai trouvé magnifique dans l'autre robe, dans celle là aucun mot n'est assez fort pour te décrire. **Il s'arrêta, je déglutis. Il ne pouvait pas me dire ça. Cela m'affectait trop. Et il y avait elle, serait-elle ravie de l'entendre me dire de telles choses.

**- Tu es une déesse. Tu es une femme splendide, sublime. Ton amoureux, Justin, c'est ça, a beaucoup de chance.**

Je levais la tête. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

**- Ce n'est pas mon amoureux … **murmurais-je.

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini comme dit la chanson ... mais jusqu'au prochain chapitre qui n'est pas encore écrit, quelques lignes pour le moment donc soyez indulgent.**

**Hep hep hep, ou vous allez là, vous partez et ma petite review alors, que je sage que vous êtes venus me voir comme ça je pourrai plus facilement vous remercier.**

**Bonne semaine, la bise**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Et oui c'est bien moi, je me suis pas perdue, je sais que je vous ai fait attendre, je m'en excuse :(. J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre à savoir comment j'allais l'orienter et surtout l'histoire aussi. Un grand merci à Moko qui m'a aidé dans ma tâche, à éclaircir ce "fouilli".**

**Encore mille excuses, de tout ce temps passé sans posté mais en plus du blocage moins de temps à écrire, je sais que ce n'est en aucun cas une excuse, je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement. Je pense poster toutes les 3 semaines, ayant pas mal de chose à côté.**

**je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, je pense avoir répondu à chaque personne et je remercie celle qui m'ont mises en alerte, j'espère que vous laisserez une petite trace de votre passage.**

**Voilà, voilà ... Donc un nouveau chapitre, avec Rob et Lily dans les toilettes de la soirée de Jensen. Pour vous rafraichir la mémoire je vous mets la fin du chapitre 6.**

**Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas :)**

Donc Lily et Rob sont dans les toilettes et ils parlent, Lily nettoie la chemise de Rob.

**

* * *

**

- **Acceptes-tu mes excuses ? Je devrais savoir que les "paparazzis" et les magazines ne disent pas souvent la vérité. Quand tu m'as rendu la robe, cela m'a vexé. L'amour propre masculin, que veux-tu ? Accepte mes excuses, s'il te plait.**

J'acquiesçais, je ne pouvais pas parler mais cela me touchait qu'il s'excuse.

Touchée car pour lui je n'étais personne. Mais il tenait tout de même à assumer ses erreurs et à se faire pardonner. C'est pour cela que j'acceptais.

- **Merci …** souffla-t-il.

Il ne bougeait pas. Je sentais son parfum m'enivrer. Sa respiration près de mon oreille et sur mon cou, son regard sur moi, tout cela me déstabilisait au plus haut point. Je me dirigeais vers le souffleur pour sécher sa chemise, la tâche ayant presque disparue.

- **Si je t'ai trouvée magnifique dans l'autre robe, dans celle là aucun mot n'est assez fort pour te décrire. **Il s'arrêta, je déglutis. Il ne pouvait pas me dire ça. Cela m'affectait trop. Et il y avait elle… Serait-elle ravie de l'entendre me dire de telles choses ? **Tu es une déesse. Tu es une femme splendide, sublime. Ton amoureux, Justin c'est ça ? A beaucoup de chance.**

Je levais la tête. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

**- Ce n'est pas mon amoureux** … murmurais-je.

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

Je levais la tête. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

**- Ce n'est pas mon amoureux … **murmurais-je. **Seulement un ami …**

Il approchait de moi, j'étais tétanisée… Son regard me rendait tremblante, il avait l'air déterminé.

Je lui tendis la chemise, l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer plus. Laissant une distance entre nous.

Il baissa les yeux ma main qui tenait la chemise lui touchait le torse. Je la lâchai comme électrocutée et il la récupéra.

Je tremblais de tout mon être… Ce moment était si intense. Tout se mélangeait à l'intérieur de mon corps et de mon cœur. Je ressentais de la peur… Et du désir ?Oui c'était ça, si je devais mettre une sensation sur cet état.

**- Remets ta chemise, s'il te plait** coupai-je.

Il ne bougea pas.

**- S'il te plait,** répétai-je doucement en baissant le regard.

Il m'obéit et remit sa chemise. Il ne me quittait toujours pas du regard, attachant ses boutons lentement, ajustant son vêtement.

**- Voilà …** m'informa-t-il.

**- Merci … **

Aucun de nous deux bougeait. Nos regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Rob pencha la tête vers moi. « Mais que fait-il ? Laisse faire ! … Lily respire tranquillement… Mais respire bon sang ! »

Son visage était tout prêt du mien et moi j'étais figée, la respiration … ben y en n'avait plus, ses lèvres étaient presque sur les miennes.

Puis tout se stoppa, ma respiration reprit. **« Au moins, tu fais de l'apnée ! T'es trop forte toi …».**

Une femme fit irruption dans les toilettes et nous regarda à tour de rôle. Je la fixai et Robert tourna la tête vers elle.

**- Ahhh Rob, je te cherchais partout … Il faut que tu viennes sur le champ …**

Il la coupa. Et l'air de rien me présenta à cette femme.

**- Je suis occupé, **répondit-il agacé.

**- Ben c'est terminé, il faut absolument que tu me suives !**

**- Je te présente Lily.**

Elle s'avança vers moi, me tendant la main.

**- Enchantée Lily **me sourit-elle,** je suis désolée de devoir vous l'enlever**, elle pivota vers Robert, **mais un réalisateur voudrait te rencontrer et tu devrais vraiment y aller, **finit elle gênée de nous avoir interrompu.

**- J'arrive de suite. Lily voici mon nouvel agent, Emma.**

J'écarquillais des yeux comme des soucoupes.

**- Mais … Et …**

**- Jeff n'est plus mon agent depuis certaines divergences d'opinions, **conclut-il ses yeux rivés aux miens.

Je devais être écarlate.

**- Rob … Vraiment il faudrait y aller…**

**- Oui pardon … Désolé Lily, on se voit plus tard …**

**- Oui … Oui bien sur …** Je répondais machinalement, sans grande conviction de le revoir après.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte suivi de son agent. Il pivota avant de sortir.

**- Ne pars pas sans me dire au revoir tout de même, **m'ordonna-t-il avec son sublime sourire en coin et il quitta les toilettes. Je ressentis alors un grand vide. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ?

Ce moment tournait dans ma tête avec pleins de questions. Et si son agent, cette Emma, n'était pas arrivée, que se serait-il passé ? Le désir que j'avais ressenti me faisait peur. Il avait quelqu'un et le fait qu'il se soit excusé n'arrangeait pas tout, pas au point de …. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je rêve ! Je me fais ma petite sauce !

« Bon allez stop ! Si je sortais de ces toilettes maintenant ? Je ne vais quand même pas passer la soirée là. »

Je ressortis des lieux, et regardant la salle, je laissais courir mon regard, juste pour le trouver.

Sacha arriva en trombe sur moi.

-**Mais ou étais tu ? Tu avais disparu… Je me suis inquiété… Je croyais que tu étais partie !**

**- Sacha …**

**- Oui mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je me suis fait du souci. J'ai aperçu Rob au loin et je me suis dit que, peut être, tu avais pris la poudre d'escampette.**

**- Sacha …**

**- Mais non tu es là. Tu te sens mal ? Tu étais aux toilettes… tu as l'air…**

Mais il allait me laisser parler, oui ou non ?

**- Sacha ! Du calme ! Tout va bien.**

**- Oh, c'est juste que je pensais …**

**- Il s'est excusé !**

**- Qui ?**

**- Pfff, ben Rob !**

**- Oh !**

**- Tiens pour une fois tu ne dis rien. C'est pas mal.**

**- J'attends que tu me racontes ! Je me retiens et je peux t'assurer que c'est très dur pour moi, vu que mes emportements de joie ne te conviennent pas. **Finit Sacha à bout de souffle.

**- Oh ça va, ne le prends pas mal ! Alors je suis allée aux toilettes avec lui.**

**- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais vous avez fait quoi ?**

**- Tu te tais oui ? Ou je ne te dis rien !**

Il mima avec ses doigts une clef qui lui fermait la bouche. « Toujours plus Sacha. »

**- Viens on va se chercher à boire, **jem'avançais vers le bar.

Il resta planté et me fit les gros yeux.

**- Et je te raconte tout ! **Le rassurais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je le cherchais dans la salle, tout en avançant. Sacha me talonnait…Au moins, je n'allais pas le perdre, sa curiosité étant à son comble.

Et là, je le vis, discutant avec homme qui était dos à moi. Rob me regarda et m'envoya un sourire que je m'empressai de lui rendre. Sacha me donna un coup de coude.

**- Ben dis donc ! Cela devait être de sacrées excuses ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas ENCORE imaginer ?**

**- Moi ? Mais absolument …TOUT **me dit-il, l'air de rien.

**- Ne t'emballe pas ! Ce n'était que de simples excuses.**

**- Ben tout ce temps ? En plus dans des toilettes ? Je peux te dire que mon imagination va bon train, **sourit-il.

J'approchai du bar et demandai deux boissons, puis pivotai vers Sacha. Cela m'amusait de le faire languir. Je finis par céder et je lui racontai tout, ne voulant pas le faire tourner en bourrique plus longtemps, au risque qu'il me fasse un scandale devant l'assistance.

Il me dit que Rob en pinçait pour moi, qu'il n'arrêtait de me regarder. Je préférais ne pas faire attention aux dires de Sacha bien que cela fasse papillonner de joie mon petit cœur.

Moi aussi Rob me plaisait… Je n'allais pas le nier plus longtemps. Cet intermède dans les toilettes avait suffi à m'en convaincre. J'étais dans un beau pétrin : il avait une amie et je n'étais pas le genre de femme briseuse de couple.

« Bon arrête ! Tu t'enflammes pour rien ! Lui ne te voit peut-être que comme une future amie ! »

C'est vrai et je saurais m'en contenter. Et puis c'était loin d'être le lieu idéal pour mes superbes analyses.

Le temps avait passé et je n'avais pas pu une seule seconde me retrouver avec Rob pour parler.

Chacun de nous faisait toujours un premier pas pour rejoindre l'autre, mais des gens nous faisaient toujours barrages.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et je ne voyais plus Rob. J'étais forcément un peu déçue je pensais qu'il m'aurait dit au revoir avant de partir. Mais que j'étais bête.

Sacha, Justin et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Nous venions de saluer Jensen et Sophia, leur souhaitant une bonne continuation et plein de bonheur. Sophia m'invita à un lunch entre filles : d'après elle, il fallait que je connaisse plus de femmes, que j'ai des copines en somme.

Les garçons montaient dans la limousine. J'étais en retrait, un peu dans mes pensées, quand une main saisit mon bras.

Je pivotai surprise, et …. Il était là, me souriant, et commençant à faire une moue délicieuse.

- **Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas partir sans me dire au revoir ? Je suis triste … Tu t'en moques de moi tant que ça ? **Termina-t-il en penchant la tête.

Je devais ressembler à une carpe. « Mais dis quelque chose … n'importe quoi mais parle ! »

**- Euh …**

« Très belle intervention, ne change rien. »

**- Je pensais que tu étais parti, c'est pour cela …**

**- Oui malheureusement je dois partir. Kristen a eu un malaise alors nous rentrons.**

A cette phrase c'est comme si mon cœur s'était brisé en plusieurs morceaux.

C'est bien de l'amitié qu'il recherchait. Je restais silencieuse.

**- Il y a un problème ?** S'inquiéta-t-il.

**- Euh … non, non ça va. Je suis fatiguée de la soirée** éludai-je. Vas-y ! Ne la fais pas attendre si elle n'est pas bien.

- **Oui mais … **il paraissait embarrassé. **On peut déjeuner ensemble demain ?**

J'étais surprise, le mot était faible. La carpe était toujours là, aucun son ne voulait sortir.

**- C'est une merveilleuse idée !**

Mais ça, ce n'était pas ma voix ! C'était Sacha qui était sorti de la limousine et se tenait à nos côtés.

- **Rob nous serions ravi de t'avoir à manger chez nous demain soir ! Tu seras notre invité ! Tu ne peux pas refuser, hein Lily ?** poursuivit-il en me donnant un coup de coude.

**- Oui.**

« Et bien pas de phrases trop longues, on ne sait jamais. »

- **On va se faire un petit repas, Justin va être ravi. Nous serons donc 4 !**

C'était plus une question de la part de Sacha qu'une exclamation, voulant sûrement savoir si Rob comptait emmener Kristen. Rob répondit affirmativement, un peu déconcerté.

- **Génial, repas en couple ! **Assena-t-il pour finir**.**

**- Rob ! Kristen n'est vraiment pas bien **nous interpella Emma, son agent.

**- Je dois vraiment y aller. **Dit-il en me fixant.

Je devais être rouge écarlate et Rob passa sa main dans ses cheveux et me sourit timidement.

- **Bonne fin de soirée Rob. A demain soir, **sourit Sacha.

**- Bonsoir Sacha, Bonsoir Lily.**

**- Bonsoir … **Murmurais-je.

J'étais les pieds plantés dans le ciment, ne pouvant plus bouger. Puis par magie mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner.

- **Sacha, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? **

**- Ben quoi ! Tu avais la bouche grande ouverte, et tu ne disais rien… J'ai donc pris les choses en main !**

**- Mais j'aurais refusé son invitation ! Tu as oublié ? La fille qui se sentait mal et qu'il raccompagnait, c'est sa petite amie !**

**- Ben écoute, il a accepté ! Et il n'avait pas trop l'air de penser à elle, vu la façon dont il te regardait.**

Tout en parlant, on montait dans la limousine. Bien évidement Justin n'avait rien raté de notre petite réunion.

Je mis fin à la discussion en ne répondant pas et en me tournant la tête vers la vitre.

Quelle soirée !

Alors là, pour le coup, j'étais assaillie par pleins d'émotions, de questions… Cette soirée avait été un tourbillon d'évènements heureux : des gens très agréables, Jensen et Sophia, qui méritaient d'être heureux, une veste tachée entrainant une réconciliation dans des toilettes, un nouvel agent et une invitation… Mais il y avait encore des ombres au tableau…

Et puis Rob… que devais-je penser de sa façon d'être avec moi ? S'amusait-il ? Voulait-il voir jusqu'au j'irais ? Passer du bon temps parce qu'il s'ennuyait ? Voulait-il être seulement mon ami ? Et dans les toilettes, cet infime moment partagé, c'était quoi ? J'avais quelque chose sur le visage qu'il voulait retirer ? Ou c'était vraiment m'embrasser qu'il voulait faire ?

Jamais je ne le saurai et je me posais des tonnes que questions.

Comment j'aurais réagi s'il l'avait fait ?

**- On est arrivé ma puce.**

Je n'avais même pas vu le trajet retour.

Je partis me coucher rapidement en embrassant mes amis et en mettant tout de même une petite tape à Sacha, qui partit d'un fou rire.

Et encore une multitude de questions virevoltaient : S'il y avait Kristen pourquoi insistait-il pour me voir ? Il cherchait peut être une nouvelle amitié ? Dans son métier cela n'était sûrement pas évident. Pouvais-je lui faire confiance ? A cela je pense que je pouvais répondre sans attendre : pas pour le moment ! C'était trop tôt, il fallait que j'apprenne plus de choses.

Je souris : j'avais adoré cette soirée ! Je ne m'étais pas sentie mal, mais légère pour une fois, entourée.

Le moment avec Rob avait fait ressentir des émotions perdues depuis bien longtemps, et cela depuis notre toute première rencontre … Et cela me faisait horriblement peur malgré cette joie, ce désir et les papillons que la personne crée en vous.

Et demain, comment cela allait-il se passer ? Et Sacha qui, avec ses gros petons, avait sorti « soirée en couple » ! Au fond de moi, j'aurais tellement aimé que cela soit la vérité…

Mais il fallait quand même être lucide. Et puis je n'avais plus 15 ans ! Je connaissais à peine Rob et ne savait pratiquement rien de lui, ni lui de moi.

Demain serait l'occasion d'agrandir mon cercle d'amis, pensée qui me fit quand même un pincement au cœur, et de le connaitre bien mieux.

Le fait que Sacha et Justin soient là me rassurait : ce serait une soirée entre amis, convivial, amusant, léger, et c'était parfait.

J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil avec tout ce qui c'était passé, sans oublier ce repas qui se profilait. J'avais le cerveau en ébullition et il ne désirait pas se calmer pour me laisser me reposer.

Je finis par me lever en ayant trouvé le sommeil bien tard et nous avions déjeuné tous les 3 : j'avais dormi toute la matinée afin de retrouver mon quotas de sommeil nécessaire

Nous nous préparâmes et, réunis dans la cuisine, discutâmes de notre repas du soir mais aussi de la soirée de la veille. Ils me taquinèrent sur Rob tout le temps de notre conversation, sur ce qui s'était passé et sur notre future soirée.

Je remis le sujet du « Que mange-t-on ce soir ? » sur le tapis. C'était bien joli d'inviter quelqu'un à partager notre humble repas mais fallait-il encore avoir des plats à lui servir.

On conclut de commun accord de faire à nouveau appel au traiteur, aucun de nous ne sachant cuisiner.

Sacha se dévoua pour aller chez le traiteur et prendre notre festin.

Cela me laissait l'après midi pour moi, et je ne pensais pas que cela soit une bonne idée : je commençais à être un peu stressée, mon cœur s'emballant à la pensée de l'avoir, pour un temps donné, rien qu'à moi.

« Oulà ma fille, tu t'affoles ! N'oublie pas tes deux acolytes qui seront présents ! » Mais je savais que Justin et Sacha pouvaient se faire discrets quand ils voulaient.

Je décidais, pour me détendre, d'aller faire une promenade et pris au passage mon appareil photo. Je me baladai pendant deux bonnes heures, ne voyant pas le temps passer et photographiant les passants.

Ne trouvant personne en revenant –peut-être que ces messieurs étaient partis ensemble faire les courses ?- je voulus développer aussitôt mes photos. Entrant dans la salle à manger, je vis que la table avait été dressée, le tout dans les tons blancs.

Sacha avait sorti le grand jeu. Cette maison allait me manquer quand on partirait et ma vie en France m'attendait.

J'eus un pincement au cœur. Je ne me voyais plus quitter les Etat Unis où j'avais retrouvé un équilibre ici.

Je chassais vite ces idées de ma tête : j'aurai tout le loisir d'y penser à un autre moment !

Une fois dans mon labo, je mis à l'œuvre pour développer tous les clichés pris pendant ces deux heures. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. Je fis alors tomber une tasse que j'avais laissée là lors de ma dernière venue et la porte s'ouvrit juste quelques secondes plus tard.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?**

**- Désolée, j'ai fait tomber la tasse et elle s'est brisée.**

**- Oui merci, je vois ! Mais ici, dans le labo, qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Ben ça ne se voit pas ? Je développe …**

**- Stp, as-tu seulement regardé l'heure ?**

**- Euh … Non !**

**- Justin et moi on se demandait où tu avais bien pu passer. J'ai failli appeler les flics ! Je ne pensais pas que tu te trouvais là !**

- **T'exagère comme d'habitude** **!** Le coupai-je en levant les yeux au ciel sur sa façon de faire.

Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, pour me montrer qu'il était vexé et qu'il allait répliquer.

**- Ben sache qu'il est déjà 18h30, mademoiselle !** dit-il en insistant sur le « mademoiselle ». Ton soupirant doit arriver dans environ une demi-heure. Alors c'est qui, qui exagère ?

- **Oh merde !**

**- Comme tu dis !**

**- Je file me préparer, tu aurais pu me chercher avant !**

**- Mauvaise foi, bonjour… T'es culottée toi !**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime.** L'embrassais-je en passant à côté de lui et filant vers ma chambre. **S'il arrive, faites le patienter.**

**- Mais bien sûr …**

« Merde Merde Merde » Je n'avais vraiment pas vu le temps passer une fois plongée dans ces images : j'avais oublié mon stress, ma panique. Mais là, tout remontait d'un seul coup.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais mettre ? Pas trop strict, c'était pas une soirée guindée ! Pas trop sensuel, je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je l'aguiche ! Je fouillais dans mon placard, désespérément.

**- C'est encore moi !**

Je sursautais. Sacha était dans l'encadrement de ma porte, en train de me sourire, et vu le sourire, je pense qu'il se moquait allègrement de moi.

- **Quoi ?**

**- Quel accueil ! De mieux en mieux !**

**- Ohhhh … Ca va ne le prends pas mal, mais là je suis à la bourre et dans la merde ! Je ne sais absolument pas quoi mettre.**

**- Tadam !**

**- Quoi tadam ?**

Je le regardais incrédule. Il avait levé les bras en l'air en s'exposant devant moi, un sourire béat sur le visage. Il leva les yeux au ciel et baissa ses bras d'un air désespéré pour moi d'être aussi naïve.

**- C'est là, que mon génie, entre en action ! Et toi, **il me montra du doigt**, ma chérie, tu as besoin de mon talent ! Pousses-toi de cette armoire. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, « super Sacha » va te trouver LA tenue !**

Il me dégagea de devant l'armoire en me poussant de son bras : je tombais assise sur le lit. Je ne dis mot, de toute façon avec lui aucune discussion n'aurait été possible. Dès que cela touchait à la mode, il était comme en transe.

Il fouilla pendant un moment, marmonnant plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Il se tourna le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Voilà princesse !**

Je regardais ses mains. Il avait pris une jupe voilée et noire - si je me souvenais bien c'était lui qui me l'avait offerte- que je n'avais mis qu'une seule fois car un peu trop courte.

Il choisit un petit haut dos nu rouge et des chaussures à talons rouges également, je fus un peu étonnée.

**- Ben quoi, on ne va pas mettre le paquet, c'est un diner entre ami !**

**- Ben je trouve déjà un peu trop moi ! Je pourrais mettre un jean !**

**- Ohhh arrête ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre : on n'a pas le temps de discuter ! File te doucher !**

Je pris les affaires sèchement dans sa main et partis vers la salle de bains

**- Et surtout de rien ! Enlève cette moue de ton visage, tu dois être souriante.**

Au même moment, le carillon de la porte se fit entendre, j'allais fermer ma porte, je regardais Sacha paniquée.

- **File sous la douche, habille-toi ! Je m'occupe de lui … Allez grouille au lieu de me regarder la bouche ouverte comme une carpe.**

Je claquais la porte, me douchais en cinq minutes, sans me laver les cheveux qui étaient propres, m'habillais en hâte, et me maquillais très légèrement.

Un dernier regard dans la glace, « On devra faire avec !». Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais les mains moites.

Je sortis, me dirigeant vers le salon où la discussion allait bon train : j'entendais mes hommes parler. « TES hommes, ben voyons ! »

Je m'arrêtai à l'entrée du salon et les regardai Justin me vit le premier, vu qu'il était face à moi.

**- Ah Lily, te voilà !**

Je souris. Les deux autres hommes se tournèrent et Rob se leva, me regardant, la bouche légèrement ouverte comme s'il allait dire quelque chose mais que rien ne voulait sortir, les yeux me dévorant. Le temps s'était arrêté.

* * *

**Nous voilà rendu, nous je ne mets pas la soirée avec Rob, vous devrez attendre. :)  
**

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt, j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre, si vous passez laissez un petit commentaire. **

**Merci **** et bisous.**


End file.
